Off Period
by Faberrybaby412
Summary: Rachel has been dealing with bullies since day one of high school with no one to offer a helping hand. Until the new English teacher, Quinn Fabray, shows up that is throwing Rachel into the middle of a love triangle. AU Faberry and Pezberry, which is endgame? Have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or anything tied to Glee! **

* * *

It was a typical day for Rachel as she walked down the halls of her high school, carrying herself with grace and pride lost in thought of which song she could preform for Glee club later that day. She was happy at that moment simply because it was lunch time and she had made it all day without once getting slushied.

Has she was pushing her extra clothes to the side to reach her notebook for her History class; a cold, hard splash hit her in the back of her head. The force knocked her forward a bit, without thinking she whirled around to confront her attacker when another wave of slushie hit her in the face.

Rachel blinked hard, squeezing her eyes shut as the sting of the sugary product seeped into her eyes. She heard the other students laughing at her. She blinked open her eyes and saw Santana Lopez, head cheerio, snickering with two empty cups in her hands.

"Hope I didn't get your back up attire messed up, man hands." Santana sneered, smirking as she handed off the empty cups to another cherrio. Rachel turned away and grabbed the extra clothes, smiling to herself to see her sweater and skirt were in fact dry and unharmed.

Turning back towards the HBIC Rachel began saying"Thankfully Santana, you di-" Rachel was caught off as she was hit again with a third slushie in less than five minutes. Her offender was one of the football players this time. He lumbered over to Santana who smiled approvingly at him before dropping a glare back at Rachel. Rachel felt the sting in her eyes, only this time it was from the unshed tears. Her back up clothing was now a dull purple and ice chips clung to the sweater.

"What is going on here?!" Rachel's head shot up at the sound of the disembodied voice coming from the back of the small crowd that had formed around Rachel and the Head cherrio. Santana eyed the crowd until a tall blonde emerged from it, clearly not amused with the small gathering.

Rachel hadn't seen this blonde before, and she would have remembered seeing hazel eyes like the ones that were currently eying her with pity. Santana merely stood by watching the blonde woman, waiting for her to say something so she could just get on with her damn day. Finn, the large football player who had helped slushie Rachel, looked panicked and uncomfortable.

The blonde woman glanced at Santana and then to Finn, noticing the slushie cup in his hand. She motioned to it as she addressed him, "I see one cup, but there are three colors on the girl. Where did the other two come from?" She dropped her gaze to Santana who only shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you don't have to answer me," She glanced down the hall and pointed at the office that was looking at before returning her gaze to the two bullies. "But you WILL have to answer to Figgins. Go. Now."

Santana bristled as she shot daggers at the offending blonde. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Santana demanded, crossing her arms across her chest and standing straighter as if gaining height on the woman would make her seem more defiant.

"I'm Ms. Fabray, the new English teacher. I believe I sent you to Figgins, ms. Lopez. Take Hudson with you." Quinn crossed her arms and matched Santanas posture, daring her to question her again.

Santana visibly deflated and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I've got better things to do than stand around breathing the same air as Treasure trail," she turned on her heels shoving past the students who were still staring, wide eyed and amused. Finn lumbered after Santana, looking constipated.

Rachel's teeth were chattering by this point, the ice had begun to melt and the cold water was dripping down her clothes and hair pooling around her feet. Ms. Fabray's eyes softened as she walked towards Rachel, offering a small smile.

"You must be freezing. Come on," Quinn placed her hands on the smaller girls shoulders, gently pulling her away from the locker and small multicolored puddle. "Let's get you some clean clothes from the lost-and-found and then you can warm up in my class room." Quinn didn't mind that her white button up blouse was currently absorbing some of the liquid off the other girls sweater as she brushed past students.

Rachel looked up at the blonde woman, nodding her head slowly. She was cold and dripping a trail of ice down the hall, but Ms. Fabray's side was warm and the teacher's arm was draped protectively over her shoulders. She followed the teacher's lead to the Lost-and-Found before she realized she was still carrying her other ruined clothing. She was suddenly more embarrassed now than she had been before, even when the other students had been laughing at her.

"You don't have to help me M-Ms. Fabray, I can.. I can w-walk myself..." Rachel stopped, pulling herself away from Quinn's side, instantly longing for the warmth she had felt there. Quinn raised an eyebrow in amusement, turning towards the colorful girl, smiling softly.

"I don't doubt your ability to walk Rachel. I do, however, doubt the student bodies ability to leave a girl dripping in slushie alone long enough for her to get her teeth to stop chattering," Quinn placed her arm around the girls shoulders again, pulling her gently forward.

Rachel was stunned that the new teacher knew her name, she fumbled with dialogue from the earlier encounter with Santana and Finn attempting to find a moment where her name had been mentioned. Not once, which made Rachel wonder

"How do you know my name?" Rachel's brow creased inward as she looked up at the blonde questioningly. Quinn smirked as she pushed the door to the Lost-and-Found room open, ushering Rachel inside.

"Rachel Berry, Senior, captain of the 'New Directions' as well as a member of every club this school has to offer," Quinn took a second to glance at Rachel; panic, confusion and just a touch of joy crossed the brunettes face.

"How did yo-" Quinn held a hand in front of Rachel, silencing her. Quinn titled her hand downwards, offering it as a handshake before stating "I'm your English teacher for the rest of the year. Ms. July is now longer working here." Rachel, dazed slightly, took Quinn's hand softly.

"I have a photographic memory," Quinn explained, dropping Rachel's hand before turning towards a rack of shirts and pointing at them. "I was going through the schools past yearbooks with my list of students, just so I could match names to faces." Rachel pulled out a black t-shirt that had a cat with a large pink bow popping off the animals neck. She turned towards the jeans and yanked out the first pair she saw that were her size.

"I'll admit though," Quinn took the wet back up clothes away from Rachel, tossing them into a plastic back that had been left on a nearby table. "You look much better covered in slushie then with all the black Sharpie markings." Quinn tied off the bag and held her hand out for the dry clothes.

Rachel handed over the clothes and took the bag with her wet ones, dropping her chin to her chest as she nodded her head in understanding. She knew about the Sharpie markings, she even knew who had done it, but it didn't stop the small twinge of pain she felt hearing about it.

Quinn watched Rachel for a moment before wrapping the girl in a hug, soaking the front of her blouse through to the skin, shuttering at the cold feeling. Rachel's eyes widened as she felt the warmth of the taller girls neck on her cheek, reacting slowly she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, squeezing her eyes shut as tears threatened to spill. Quinn held Rachel for a few minutes before she felt Rachel shiver, releasing the student she turned to the table and dropped the dry clothes there before turning to the door.

"I'll wait outside while you change," Quinn opened the door, looking back at Rachel and smiling. Rachel nodded and watched as the blonde slipped out and the door shut with a quiet click. She glanced down at herself and sighed heavily before changing, feeling instantly warmer with the dry clothes.

Quinn leaned against the wall with her eyes shut, humming softly to herself. The Lost-and-Found door opened slowly and Rachel peeked her head out, wide brown eyes searching the empty halls as if someone would appear in front of her and slushie her. Quinn lolled her head towards Rachel before standing straight and looking around as well.

"I don't see any attackers Ms. Berry," Quinn smiled and held out a hand, offering it to Rachel. "But, we should be careful. I hear that Santana girl can be quite the force to reckon with." Rachel smiled shyly as she slipped her hand into Quinns, who gave it a tight squeeze as she pulled Rachel into the hall beside her.

They walked in silence, Rachel crossing and uncrossing her arms as Quinn walked calmly beside her, hands clasped behind her back.

"Do you want to go rinse your hair out?" Quinn titled her head toward a nearby bathroom, meeting Rachel's eyes. Rachel glanced over Quinn's shoulder and nodded brushing past the blonde. Quinn glanced down at her watch, mentally counting how much longer she could guard Rachel as she followed the girl into the bathroom. Rachel washed her hair out, dried it with paper towels, and then tied it back into a ponytail. Her legs were sticky and her shoes made that stuck noise when she took a step and her arms were sticky as well.

She wanted to just sit on the floor and cry but two hands on her shoulders stopped her from sinking to the floor. She met hazel eyes in the mirror as Quinn smiled at her, she turned Rachel towards her before grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. She raised the towel up to Rachel's cheek before stopping and meeting her brown eyes in a silent question. Rachel blinked and nodded as she took a deep breath through her nose.

Quinn softly rubbed the stickiness away from Rachel's face, neck and arms, before she handed the towel to Rachel for her to finish her legs and shoes. Rachel felt better once she was cleaner and she offered Quinn a hopeful smile. Quinn matched it as she opened the door for Rachel. She glanced at her watch once more before sighing and dropping her arm to her side.

"You only have about ten minutes before the bell for the end of lunch rings, then you have to go to your forth period." Quinn stopped at her classroom door, unlocking it and swinging it open for Rachel, who stepped inside and nodded.

"I don't have a forth period," Rachel walked across the room to where she usually sat in the front row and placed her bag of wet clothes on the desk. Quinn walked to her own desk in the front of the room and dropped into her chair.

"Oh? Well you're more than welcome to hide out in here if you want. I have no class for forth anyway," Quinn leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk and folding her hands under her chin. Rachel nodded her head thinking, she eyed her teacher before she noticed the bright colors on the white blouse.

"Ms. Fabray, I am so sorry!" Rachel pointed down at the shirt, her face flushed instantly, "I didn't realize I had done that.." Quinn glanced down at her shirt and giggled before unbuttoning the top two buttons while standing.

"Rachel, it's fine. You're not the only one with spare clothes stashed away," Quinn opened her bottom desk drawer, pulling out a Yale hoodie and holding it up for Rachel to see. Rachel smiled, cheeks still tinted red as she toyed with the edge of her borrowed shirt.

Quinn pulled the hoodie over her body, leaving her arms inside so she could pull her other shirt off. The blouse came off easily and Quinn let it drop to the ground as she pushed her arms through. Rachel dropped into her seat and scratched at a pencil marking on the desk, the silence of the room eating away at her. Quinn fell into her own seat, pulling open the top desk drawer and pulling out a stack of papers.

"If you're going to be in here during my off," Quinn neatly tapped the papers on her desk before placing them on the edge towards Rachel, "I might as well put you to work. Put one of these on each desk, will you?" Rachel stood and took the papers from the desk, making the briefest of eye contact with her teacher.

Rachel was making her way up the first row of desks, reading the paper as she went. It was basically Ms. Fabray telling her students what to expect in the year of Senior English with Quinn Fabray. Rachel glanced at her teacher, who was writing in a writing in a book that looked well worn, and smiled. Quinn was a pretty name, she thought it matched the blonde well, silently admiring the older woman.

Ms. Fabray didn't look much older than 25, her blonde hair was short and hung freely around her jaw and Rachel could tell she was fit even with the hoodie obscuring her view. Quinn felt eyes on her and quickly found Rachel across the room watching her. Rachel's cheeks tinted pink from being caught ogling at Quinn, ducking her head and moving swiftly back up the row, dropping papers on desks as she went.

Quinn smiled to herself, returning her attention to her book and scribbling notes on the side of the margins. Rachel chanced a look back at her teacher once more, sighing with relief to see she wasn't watching her. Rachel thought Quinn was beautiful and she knew she was caring, she had witnessed it first hand. Rachel had a vague feeling that she had a small crush on the blonde already, as she thought that butterflies erupted in the stomach at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: This is actually the first time I've written anything like this, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! Let me know if this something I should continue with, I have a basic outline for where this tentative friendship will be going. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and adding this to your favorites! I decided to update it with the second chapter today just so I could let you all know I will probably update at LEAST twice a week! Thanks again!  
**

* * *

Quinn shut her book and tucked it away in one of her desk drawers, the end of lunch bell rang loudly and she glanced up to look at Rachel. Rachel was standing still, a few papers still clutched in her hand watching the closed door with wide eyes.

The soft rumble of passing students seeped into the classroom, destroying the comfortable silence that had enveloped the two. Quinn stood and moved to the front of her desk, leaning on the edge and smiling.

"If you don't have a class this period; where do you usually go?" Quinn questioned actually curious and not just making small talk with the student. Rachel turned to look at Quinn and smiled a wide, bright smile.

"Sometimes I go to the choir room, but I like the auditorium the most. Better acoustics for performing," Rachel tucked a strand of hair that had managed to free itself from her ponytail behind her ear. Rachel watched as one of Quinn's eyebrows slowly rose to an arch and her lips tugged at the corner.

"So you sing during your off period," Quinn was curious about this girl now more than ever. She had heard about Rachel from other teachers in the teacher lounge. They all said the same; good student, talkative, and the girl had one hell of a voice. "Don't let me stop you," Quinn waved her hand as a 'Go On' gesture and folded her arms across her chest.

Rachel blinked, wondering if she had heard correctly. Nobody had ever asked her to sing before, no one but Mr. Shue anyway. Rachel nodded her head and attempted to hide her enthusiasm.

"What should I sing? I have a vast library of songs I could perform for you," Rachel took a deep breath as to stop herself from rambling, she knew it annoyed people. Quinn only stared at her, as if waiting for her to continue. Rachel blinked and began talking again, "I can sing anything Barbara Streisand, she is my idol anyway. Also, I can sing anything Broadway. I know every song that is currently being played on the radio as well as last month's top twenty hits. So you can just say a song title and I am sure I will know it,"

Quinn nodded her head and leaned backwards on her desk, reaching behind her and finding her phone. She scanned her music library and smiled when she found a song she thought Rachel would be more than happy to perform.

"Let's hear you sing…" She trailed off for dramatic effect, glancing over her phone to gauge Rachel's reaction, "Don't Rain On My Parade," Rachel beamed instantly, excitement racing across her face causing Quinn to mentally pat herself on the back for picking the song. The bell for the beginning of forth period rang and Quinn glanced away from Rachel briefly to eye the intercom in annoyance.

"Wonderful choice, Ms. Fabray! That particular song is my go-to for auditions," Rachel dropped the stack of papers on a nearby desk and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and clearing her mind of everything but the song and Quinn.

Once Rachel was singing, Quinn understood what the other teachers had meant when they said Rachel had one hell of a voice. Rachel put everything into one song, her whole body reacted to each note, her voice was strong and clear and unlike anything Quinn had heard before. She watched, hypnotized by Rachel, until Rachel let the last note die slowly. Quinn raised her hands and slowly began to clap, still not fully back from wherever Rachel's voice had taken her. Rachel smiled, breathing deeply to catch her breathe.

"That was…" Quinn raked her brain for a word that could accurately describe how amazing Rachel's voice was. "It was breathe-taking, Rachel. You have an amazing talent! No wonder you're captain of the Glee club," Quinn pushed off her desk and walked toward Rachel, stopping in front of the smaller girl and reaching past her to pick up the remanding papers.

Rachel could smell Quinn's perfume, a faint hint of vanilla and something else, something Rachel hadn't smelled before. She summed it up to being just Quinn's natural smell and leaned forward slightly to smell it better. Quinn stood straighter and turned back to her desk.

Rachel reached up and toyed with end of her ponytail, mentally berating herself for sniffing at her teacher. Everything about what Rachel was feeling towards the older woman was wrong and Rachel knew it. That didn't stop the butterflies from assaulting her insides of the sudden longing she had for Quinn to be closer to her again.

Quinn was lost in thought; she felt her heart stop when Rachel started singing, she wasn't joking or even over complimenting the girl when she had said her voice was breathe-taking. Quinn had gone light headed from lack of oxygen half way through the impromptu performance. She shook her head, '_you can't have a crush on a student, Fabray. She isn't available to you.' _She thought for a moment longer before a small tap on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts.

"Ms. Fabray, is there anything else I can do?" Rachel watched Quinn curiously, her teacher looked lost and dazed but with a few blinks; bright, determined hazel eyes met her own brown ones.

"No, Rachel. Thank you though," Quinn noticed for the first time since the girl had been with her that she didn't have a bag or anything. "Where is your stuff? Did you leave it in the hall?" Rachel's face twisted into panic before she was darting towards the door.

Rachel hoped that her bag was still hanging in her locker, unharmed. She didn't remember shutting her locker which only added to the slight panic she was feeling. She ran down the hall to her locker, which wasn't far surprisingly. She skidded to a stop at her closed locker, only partially confused as she put in the code.

The locker swung open and Rachel was relieved to see her bag was right where left it, although it was open now. She reached in carefully, cringing when she felt balled up sheets of paper. She didn't want to pull it out in the hall, she took her bag out and grabbed her notebook for English. Closing her locker, she walked back to Ms. Fabray's classroom.

Quinn watched Rachel slide into the room and drop her bag on the floor, falling into the chair and slumping down.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn had been writing a list of books on the white board, she capped her marker and turned fully to Rachel.

"I don't want to know what they did to my sheet music…" Rachel mumbled, staring blankly at her desk. Quinn titled her head to the left, taking slow steps toward Rachel's desk.

"May I see?" She held out her hand, she didn't like seeing Rachel so defeated when only minutes ago she had seen her look so proud and strong, lost in the song.

Rachel wordlessly picked her bag off the ground and handed it to Quinn, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde. She heard the bag rustling, paper crinkling and then silence. She waited a full minute before looking up at Quinn who was now leaning on her own desk in front of Rachel's, bag open and staring at her.

"How badly did they ruin my music?" Rachel wanted to stand and see for herself but she felt glued to her seat. Quinn only smiled sadly at her before she titled her back upside down and allowed the crumpled sheet music to fall out onto the floor.

"I think we found what we can do for the next forty five minutes," Quinn kneeled on the ground, placing the bag to the side and picking up the first piece of paper, unfolding the ball and straightening it out on her lap before picking up the next sheet.

Rachel watched silently, she wasn't even upset that her sheet music had been ruined; she was just amazed that her teacher was kneeling on the floor unfolding each sheet with care. No one had bothered to help her before, no one had even graced her with a smile and yet here was this teacher smiling and talking to her, asking to hear her sing and comforting her.

Rachel slid out of her seat, onto the floor and crawled forward to the first sheet she saw. The worked silently for five minutes before Rachel asked Quinn,

"Did you graduate from Yale?" Quinn glanced up at Rachel for a second before dropping her eyes back to the current sheet she was holding, nodding her head and smiling.

"I did, English major; I wanted to be an author when I was your age. I figured teaching high school English would allow me to have three months of the year to write freely," Rachel hummed her understanding before Quinn continued.

"What about you Rachel? What are your big plans after you leave high school behind?" Quinn stopped, meeting Rachel's eyes as the girl looked at her. Rachel felt the weight of Quinn's stare as they bore into her own eyes, momentarily lost at the beauty of them.

"I, um, I plan on being on Broadway," Rachel furrowed her brow, kicking herself for sounding so unsure about her plans. Quinn smiled in amusement as she watched Rachel, she liked how Rachel seemed to get flustered when Quinn asked her a simple question, she found it endearing.

"Broadway would take you, no question about that. You'll be winning Tony's left and right I bet," Quinn wanted to make the girl more comfortable and if talking about Broadway would do it than she was willing to listen for hours.

Rachel beamed at Quinn, no one ever wanted to talk about her future before. Much less praise her about it. It only made her like her teacher more, which scared Rachel a bit. She had liked people before; she had even liked Mr. Shue at one point in her sophomore year. She hadn't ever had a crush on a woman before though, this was new to her.

Quinn noted how Rachel's eyes gleamed with pride when she was complimented and her smile was wide and spread across her face and seemed to light up the whole room. She liked Rachel like this, she wanted her like that all the time, mostly she wanted to be the reason Rachel was like that.

Quinn glanced at her watch, humming she looked at Rachel, "We've only got five minutes before the bell, you have a lot of sheet music if it took us forty minutes to straighten it all out," Quinn joked, standing slowly and offering her hand to Rachel. Rachel placed her hand into Quinn's and stood, they were facing one another and Rachel was still holding Quinn's hand as they met one another's eyes.

Rachel blinked and sucked in air between her parted lips, leaning forward slightly. Quinn's eyes widened and she dropped Rachel's hand, turning away to hide her suddenly red cheeks. She wasn't going to let herself get too close to the young girl. She could control herself; she just wasn't sure where Rachel stood. Rachel was thinking the same thing.

The bell rang causing Rachel to jump, she heard students filing out into the hall, the noise slowly rising. She shuffled her sheet music into her bag and then dropped it at her desk.

"Thank you, Ms. Fabray. For earlier and for…" Rachel waved her hand at the bag and waited for Quinn to acknowledge her. Quinn smiled, turning to face Rachel. "My pleasure, Rachel. You're more than welcome to hide out here whenever you want," The first few students started to walk into the classroom, eyeing the blonde teacher before sinking into their seats and ignoring the paper on their desks.

Quinn turned to the white board and began to write more book titles, she could feel Rachel staring at her, trying her best to ignore it. Rachel had sat at her desk and was opening her notebook, watching her teacher write. She picked a pen from the bottom of her bag and began to copy each book title Quinn had written.

The remainder of the class had finally found their way into the class and only looked slightly curious about the new teacher. Rumors had already started; how the new teacher had protected the school loser and sent the head cheerleader and star quarterback to the principles' office. They were making up back ground stories about Quinn, wondering how long it would be before Rachel would annoy the older woman to the point where even Ms. Fabray wouldn't protect her from slushies.

The class was longer than usual to Rachel, only because she wanted to talk to Quinn again. She didn't like how Quinn would eye each student and only glance at her, almost avoiding eye contact. Rachel wondered if she had already managed to scare off the only person to ever show compassion towards her. She shook her head at that, it couldn't be that. Ms. Fabray had told her she could come back whenever she wanted.

_'still,' _Rachel thought as she watched Quinn move around the room, talking about the remainder of the year. '_What if she was just being polite and she's silently praying I don't come back… I'll just have to ask!' _

Rachel smiled to herself, coming up with a plan to hang back at the end of class. The bell rang and Ms. Fabray stopped midstride to shoot the intercom an annoyed look, she had only been in the school for six hours and she was already sick of that bell.

The students leapt for the door, eager to get to the final class of the day. Rachel was slowly putting her notebook in her bag when Ms. Fabray walked in front of her desk. Rachel threw her bag over her shoulder, standing straighter hoping she looked as confident as she was trying to be.

"Ms. Fabray, is it alright with you if I come back here tomorrow, correct?" Rachel patted herself on the back mentally for how strong her voice sounded. Quinn reaching for the same stack of papers Rachel had handed out earlier, she smiled at Rachel and nodded.

"I told you, you're more than welcome here whenever you want," She tapped the papers on the edge of the desk and began to move towards the first row of desks. Rachel sighed in relief.

"Well…then I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again Ms. Fabray," Rachel stepped backwards towards the door. Quinn hummed, placing papers on each desk. Rachel was happy at that moment. She hadn't annoyed the teacher, she felt her stomach flip. She was going to enjoy her off period more than she had before simply because she would get to see Ms. Fabray.

Quinn waited until she was sure Rachel was out of the room before sighing, bringing her hand up to her face and pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew she was going to get in trouble with that girl at some point this year, and it was only December. To say she had a crush on a student was threatening to not only her career but as well as Rachel's future, and she wasn't sure how this year was going to play out and that worried her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything!**

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for your comments! This chapter has actual lyrics between the two girls so Rachel is in Italics and Quinn is Bold. Enjoy!**

* * *

The remainder of the day was long and boring for Rachel, she caught herself on more than one occasion smiling to herself lost in thoughts of her hero of a teacher. She tapped her pencil against the same page as Mr. Shue attempted to teach his students Spanish. To say his students were bored out of their skull would have been grossly understated. Rachel, who was usually one of the only students paying attention, was clearly lost in her own world.

"Rachel, can you tell me what notes you've written so far?" Mr. Shue only had a few minutes left of class, he figured if he could scare them into paying attention that would do just fine. A handful of heads popped up off their desks and began to furiously scribble whatever was on the board, fearing they'd be called on next.

Rachel jumped a bit when her name was called, blinking back into reality to find Mr. Shue staring at her waiting for her to reply. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed softly, flipping hopelessly through her notebook which was clearly not for this class.

Mr. Shue shook his head in disappointment, turning instead to Santana who was in the back of the class looking unimpressed with his teaching. Santana glared at him, waiting for the curly haired man to turn away and go back to butchering a language the taco bell Chihuahua could bark better than he could speak. Her glare made Mr. Shue uncomfortable; he glanced nervously at the wall clock and sighed in relief as the bell saved him, yet again, from his students.

"Tomorrow we'll just pick up where we left off! I want Translations from page 206 in the textbook to be handed in first thing tomorrow! Have a good day guys," Mr. Shue forced a wide smile; Rachel grimaced at it wondering if he was in as much pain as he looked.

"Hey, Treasure Trail," Santana was sauntering up to Rachel's desk, cheerio skirt swaying gracefully around her, high ponytail flicking side to side with each step. Rachel stood up uncertainly, glancing over her shoulder to check for anybody with a slushie cup.

"I hope you had a good off period, man hands. I spent mine in Figgin's office thanks to your body guard," Santana stepped closer to the small diva, jabbing her finger into the girls' chest and pushing her backwards.

Rachel stumbled, regaining her footing only a second later to look at Santana and stand straighter. "She isn't my body guard, Santana. She just happened to be at the right place at the right time; she showed me compassion and made sure I was okay! Which is more than I can say about anyone else in this stupid school," Rachel could feel her face becoming red; she wasn't in the mood for Santana's remarks at the moment.

Santana sneered and then let a cruel sounding laugh cackle from her throat, she wouldn't admit but even she was surprised at how evil she sounded.

"Watch out, Berry. You're starting to sound like you have a crush on the poor woman," Santana eyed Rachel, watching as the small girls eyes flashed with panic.

"Oh. My. God," Santana folded her arms across her chest, mouth falling open while her eyes widened in disbelief. "You have a crush on Ms. Fabray, don't you Ru Paul," Rachel took a step back, ducking to grab her things off her desk, meeting Santana's eyes and shaking her head.

"No, Santana. I'm sorry to inform you that you would be incorrect about my feelings towards Ms. Fabray. She is my teacher and I don't engage in such feelings with that of authority, my future is far too important to me to risk it on something as trivial as a relationship," Rachel silently congratulated herself on the save and turned on her heels, taking long strides to the door.

Santana grabbed Rachel's arm, turning the small girl back around with more force than necessary. Rachel pulled her arm free, usually she would be rattling off how the gesture would have been entirely uncalled for but she was silenced by Santana covering her mouth with her free hand and whispering in Rachel's ear,

"If you don't like that bottle blonde, spend forth with me tomorrow. If you don't, I spread the word of your poor little crush," Santana pulled away from the stunned girl and smirked. "See you tomorrow, Berry."

Rachel blinked and shook her head, _'what just happened? Did Santana just…threaten me…?' _Rachel was thoroughly shook up by the whole conversation. She walked numbly out of the room, head down watching her shoes touch the floor only to disappear from view with her next step forward.

Quinn was shoving her way past other students, annoyed by how little the student body seemed to respect their teachers. '_No wonder July left this school behind…' _She thought to herself as another student was slammed into her. She was getting impatient; if one more student hit her she was going to snap.

Rachel slammed into a warm body; she jumped back from the offending person.

"Are you _serious_ right now," Quinn grunted, stumbling backwards slightly. She instantly recognized the small student in front of her and softened. "Oh, Rachel. I didn't see you," to be honest, she wasn't sure who ran into whom.

Rachel blinked up at Quinn, unsure what to say. She settled for mumbling an apology before brushing past the blonde woman. Quinn turned and watched Rachel before she reached out and tapped her shoulder.

"Rachel, are you alright? You're awfully…" Quinn didn't want to say quiet, but Rachel turned to look at her with tears welling up in her eyes. Quinn took a deep breath before pointing down the hall.

"Do you want to talk about what's causing all those tears?" Rachel chewed on her lip, glanced around the rapidly emptying hallway before nodding slowly. Quinn placed her hand on the girls back, leading her down the hall towards her room. Rachel clutched her bag, knuckles turning white. She was worried about what Santana had said. '_What if she sees me with Ms. Fabray and starts the rumor right now?' _

Rachel scanned the hallway again, she didn't see the Latina in the hall but her eyes landed on Finn Hudson, whom was staring at her with that constipated look. She stopped and turned to Quinn.

"Thank you for explaining the homework, Ms. Fabray. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Rachel glanced at Finn to see him slump his shoulders and turn away, lumbering down the hall. She let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding and returned her gaze towards Quinn who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't recall assigning any homework, Miss. Berry, care to explain?" Quinn nodded her head toward her closed classroom door, offering a smile. Gratefully, Rachel returned it and nodded stepping towards the classroom once again.

The halls were empty now, everyone had cleared out to get to the cars or to the field for practice. Quinn unlocked her door and flung it open, stepping into the room while flipping on the lights. She had planned to get out of the school as quickly as possible so she could get home and finish writing up her plans for the month.

Rachel walked past her, placing her back atop her desk and sitting down, folding her hands over the desk and waiting for Quinn to start the conversation.

"You've had a rough day; I meet you covered in slushie, you hid out in my room during your off period and then I run into a teary eyed version of you after only one class apart," Quinn tossed her keys on her desk, leaning against the desk, eyeing Rachel.

Rachel hummed, well aware how her day had played out. She didn't want to think that the only way Ms. Fabray knew her was that sad bullied version.

"Rachel, what happened?" Quinn's voice was soothing and Rachel let her head drop to her chest.

"Just…just Santana being Santana I guess," Rachel mumbled, she hoped that was explanation enough and Ms. Fabray would just leave at that. Quinn wanted to ask more questions but thunder roared above them, causing Rachel to retch her head up from her chest to look out the window in a panic.

"Oh no… I'm sorry Ms. Fabray, but I have to go. I can't get caught in the rain! Risking a cold right now in my life could only cause damage to my throat which could haunt me for the rest of my life and Broadway is far too important to me to put such a-"

"Rachel! It's alright, I understand. Do you have a ride home?" Quinn thought that Rachel's rant was adorable but if she had allowed the girl to continue, she wasn't sure how long they would be here.

"Actually…." Rachel slid out of her seat, pulling her bag with her before she shook her head. "No, my dad needed it today, since he works late and my father is still at work. This is exactly why I should start walking before it starts raining."

Quinn nodded her head, "Alright, I'll walk with you out of the school. I should get home as well," The pair walked out of the room together, silently walked down the hall and out the front doors of the school.

Rachel saw the cheerios running around the track, the football team was on the field, and neither group seemed to notice or even mind the dark clouds looming over them.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Rachel," Quinn asked, unlocking her car from where the two stood. Rachel nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Have nice day Ms. Fabray." Rachel waved halfheartedly, distracted on getting home before the clouds decided to open up.

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel walk away, shaking her head with a chuckle. She had just gotten to her car when she felt the first rain drop. She looked up, slightly alarmed; a second rain drop hit her cheek and slid down her jaw. She glanced at the directions Rachel had been walking, not seeing the young girl she fell into her car, an old mustang that was a lemon from the get-go.

As she slammed her door shut, the clouds fell open and large heavy raindrops crashed down. Lightning and thunder weren't far behind. It was a storm and Quinn was worried about the students that were stuck on the field along with...

"Shit, Rachel…" Quinn turned the key in the ignition and waited impatiently for her car to slowly sputter to life. She pulled out of her parking space and slowly eased her way into onto the soaked road. She hoped she would see the little diva soon; she didn't want to risk the girls' voice. She chuckled at herself, her windshield wipers were working on over time.

Out of the blur of rain a small, thoroughly drenched girl clutching her bag to her chest emerged to the right of Quinn. Quinn honked, and pulled up next to the girl.

Rachel jumped a solid foot in the air when the horn of a car came suddenly from behind her. She turned, blinking rapidly attempting to clear her eyes from the rain water, she bent in front of the passenger side window as it slowly rolled down to reveal Ms. Fabray leaning over the center console to roll the window down by hand.

"Rachel, it's raining. I'll give you a ride, come on," Quinn moved back to her own seat, ducking her head still to see the girl. Rachel didn't hesitate to get in the car, right now she was more worried about her not getting sick than what people would say.

"Thank you, Ms. Fabray. This is the third time today you've rescued me in some way," Rachel was shivering in her seat, pulling the seatbelt around her. Quinn turned on the heat and slowly started driving again.

"No problem Rachel. Where do you live?" Quinn came to a stop a red light and turned to Rachel who was pulling on the wet shirt that was clinging to her body as if it were latex; she allowed her eyes to admire Rachel's form until she snapped her eyes back up to Rachel's dripping face.

Rachel looked through the windshield, squinting through the rain, "You just want to go straight until the next light where you'll take a left." The light changed and Quinn eased forward, doing as Rachel instructed.

Rachel rattled off the instructions to her house as they drove quietly. "Just the one her on the right, Ms. Fabray," Rachel pointed at the large two story white brick house. Quinn pulled into the driveway, putting her car in park, turning to face Rachel.

Rachel was quiet for a moment, staring at her house through the rain covered windshield until she began to chuckle. She was chuckling until she erupted into full body laughter, complete with tears.

Quinn was confused but she loved the way Rachel laughed almost as much as she enjoys her singing. It was a nice thing to see, her curiosity won out though, she raised a brow "Rach, what's so funny?"

Rachel slowed her laughter and looked at Quinn, wiping at her face. "The Police's hit 'Don't Stand So close To Me' was just…it was in my head because this is exactly what he was talking about." Quinn was singing the song in her head until she stumbled on the lyrics the girl was referring to.

"**Young teacher, the subject, of school girl fantasy**" Quinn sang softly. Rachel leaned forward to hear her better. Quinn watched Rachel before starting again, singing slightly louder.

"**She wants her, so badly. Knows what she wants to be**," Quinn's heart was pounding in her ears but she couldn't find it in herself to look away from Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath and sang back to Quinn,

_Inside her there's longing, _

They were bouncing the lyrics around as if they had done this before.

**This girls an open page**

**Book marking – **

_She's so close now_

**This girl is half her age**

**Don't stand, don't stand so**

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Her friends are so jealous, _Rachel thought of Santana for moment, wondering if maybe the girl was jealous she was getting attention from the blonde in front of her.

**You know how bad girls get**

**Sometimes it's not so easy**

_To be the teacher's pet_

Quinn could feel her cheeks getting hotter; she didn't understand what it was about Rachel that made it so easy to forget her feelings aren't necessarily a good thing.

**Temptation,**

_Frustration_

**So bad it makes her cry**

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting_

**Her car is warm and dry**

They both smile knowingly at that line

_Don't stand, don't stand so _

**Don't stand so close to me**

_Loose talk in the classroom_

_To hurt they try and try_

**Strong words in the staffroom**

**The accusations fly**

_It's no use, she sees her_

**She starts to shake and cough**

_Just like the old man in_

**That book by Nabokov**

**Don't stand, don't stand so**

_Don't stand so close to me_

**Don't stand, don't stand so**

_Don't stand so close to me_

At that moment, Rachel's eyes fluttered close and Quinn was pulling her hand up to touch the girl's when a terrible clunking noise rumbled from the front of the car and smoke began to seep from under the hood.

Quinn yanked her eyes away from Rachel and leaned over her steering wheel, the car shut off and no matter how many times Quinn turned the key, it refused to start up again.

She slammed her head down on her steering wheel, mumbling angrily to herself. Rachel leaned back in her seat, slightly disappointed and slightly relieved of the interruption.

"Do you want to come in? I-I don't want you… out here in the r-rain…" Rachel was wringing her hands together in her lap nervously, '_was that too much? I shouldn't have asked should I? But I don't want her out here in a dead car with no warmth while it raining, anyone with a heart would have asked. It has nothing to do with my crush…or the fact that I would really like to-' _

_"_Yeah, do you think your parents will mind? I just need to use the phone and wait for a repair guy. It shouldn't be more than twenty minutes," Quinn was already pulling her phone out, dialing the number to the repair shop she had driven by the other day.

"Sure, you can just come inside as soon as you're um…finished with that call. I'm going to go and…change…" Quinn waved, already pressing the phone to her ear as Rachel opened the door and dashed to her house, quickly unlocking the door and throwing herself in before any more rain could soak through her clothes. She leaned against the shut door, eyes shut and breathing heavily, gathering her thoughts.

"I refuse to fall a fool to my feelings of Ms. Fabray. I am a mature eighteen year old, Broadway bound rising star and I will not risk my future on a bottle blonde with gorgeous hazel eyes." Rachel opened her eyes in shock, she didn't believe a word she had said and she was sure if she said it allowed it would sink and her heart would just accept it. Clearly, she was wrong. "I bet her hair is naturally that beautiful shade of blonde anyhow…" she mumbled as she dragged her feet to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything!**

**A/N: All of your reviews are so great and I can not thank you enough! I must give credit where credit is due, a dear friend of mine gave me a brilliant idea for the story, you'll read about it soon. I am loving the feedback so without further ado, chapter 4! Enjoy! **

* * *

Rachel was walking down the stairs in dry clothes with her wet hair piled on top of her head in a twist towel when Quinn came rushing into the house. She was still on the phone and Rachel could already tell whatever was being said on the other line was making the blonde highly upset.

"Well _fine. _I'll wait until the rain stops to call you again," Quinn ended the call while walking further into the house. Rachel was still on the stairs, watching quietly. The blonde must not have seen her standing there because the woman was scanning the walls of Rachel's house with bright hazel eyes.

There were a few pictures of Rachel hanging on the walls, Quinn found them amusing. There was one of Rachel with a pink tutu smiling that big beautiful smile of hers; another showed her sitting between two men with a cake sitting in front of her that read 'Happy Birthday Rachel!'

"I was turning nine in that picture," Rachel was slowly walking down the stairs again, she noticed Quinn jump slightly at the sound of her voice. "How did the phone call go," she wondered.

Quinn sighed as she turned to face Rachel, "No one can come repair it in this rain," Quinn was running her hand through her damp hair, she only ran from her car to the front door but you'd think she had been walking for blocks by how wet she was.

"Do you want to change, Ms. Fabray? I'm sure my-"

"No," Quinn shook her head quickly, "No, I think I should go though. I can call a cab or something. I shouldn't be here anyway,"

"Why shouldn't you be here? You just gave me a ri-"

"Rachel," Rachel was actually getting annoyed how Quinn would cut her off so much; Quinn wasn't even looking at her.

"Rachel, it's inappropriate. I am your teacher; I shouldn't have even given you a ride. Futhermo-"

"Ms. Fabray, I understand why you would be worried but I can assure you; offering me a ride home in the middle of a down pour is not inappropriate. My fathers would actually thank you! I know it must be difficult being a new teacher here, and I'm sure it's annoying always running into me when I am in need of help and you've only known me since midday; anyway, Ms. Fabray I doubt anyone would guess you were even here with me simply because no one would guess that was your car in my driveway. Someone has beautiful as yourself wouldn't be associated with such a clunker." Rachel crossed her arms indigently, proud of her rant.

Quinn's eyes were wide and she felt the blood rushing to her face, "You think I'm… beautiful?"

Rachel's eyes matched Quinn's, although hers were widening in fear. "I-I think you…did I say that? Ms. Fabray I'm so sorry. I mean, you are a very attractive woman and I think anyone would agree with me…"

"Rachel, its fine. Thank you," Quinn had to force herself to relax. She didn't want to make the girl choke on her own tongue trying to apologize for something so simple. She was berating herself about stuttering like a fool when Rachel nodded.

Rachel hated the awkwardness that had fallen around them, she took a step towards the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink," She wanted to go back to the car and sing again because Quinn had a lovely voice, and it was easy in that moment.

Quinn shook her head, following Rachel as the girl moved into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Quinn liked the way the house was set up, it was warm and inviting. It looked like a home, a fun place to grow up, unlike her own childhood home.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Ms. Fabray," Rachel met her teachers' eyes, taking a small sip of water as Quinn dipped her head, smiling.

"Thank you Rachel, but I haven't sung in, gosh, years," Quinn thought back to her own time in Glee club at the same school she was now teaching at. It felt like decades ago.

Quinn had gotten that far off look; Rachel wanted to know where she was so she cleared her throat to get her teachers attention. Quinn snapped her eyes to the girl and tilted her head slightly.

Rachel opened her mouth to ask Quinn what she had been thinking of when the front door banged open.

"Rach! Who's car is that in the- …Oh," Rachel's dad, Hiram, was standing in the door way of the kitchen, looking at the blonde woman standing in front of him curiously.

"Daddy, this is Ms. Fabray. She's my English teacher. She gave me a ride home when she saw me walking in the rain and her car just…stopped," Rachel knew her father wouldn't mind but she felt like she was introducing him to her new lover, which wasn't the case at all.

Quinn held out her hand, smiled brightly as she greeted him. "Mr. Berry, I hope you don't mind. Repair men won't come out here in the rain," Hiram shook Quinn's hand and matched her smile.

"It's quite alright Ms. Fabray; you can hide out here until the rain clears up. My husband should be home soon," Hiram walked over to Rachel, dipping his head to kiss her on her forehead before he noticed how Quinn was drenched in rain.

"Rachel, you didn't offer Ms. Fabray a towel?" Rachel looked a mortified, why hadn't she asked to get a towel rather than offering for her to change?

"I'll get you a towel Ms. Fabray," Hiram chuckled, tugging at the towel on Rachel's head.

Quinn's stomach was flipping over and over again, she felt like she was eighteen again, picking Rachel up for their first date.

"I'm sorry I didn't offer you a towel…" Quinn waved her apology away, "He isn't the talkative one, my dad will probably question everything about you when he gets home," Rachel took a large gulp of water and poured the rest down the sink.

Quinn looked a little dazed; Rachel figured she was uncomfortable still. "Ms. Fabray…I can take you home if you'd like, I can borrow my daddy's car,"

"No, Rachel. It's pouring out there and the roads are slick. I don't want you driving in that," Quinn was staring out the kitchen window, Rachel smiled. _She cares about my safety, _she thought to herself.

"I'll be fine. I just need this rain to stop so I can-" Thunder crashed above them, Rachel gasped loudly and whirled to face the window, Quinn choked on her words and grabbed Rachel's forearm, yanking the girl backwards next to her, away from the window.

Rachel stumbled into the counter and looked up at Quinn, her heart was pounding and she knew her cheeks were red; Quinn's hand on her arm was soft and warm. Hiram came back into the room then, laughing quietly.

"Nearly had a heart attack in there; here's your towel Ms. Fabray," Quinn retched her hand away from Rachel's arm and took the towel Hiram was holding out for her.

"Thank you Mr. Berry," Hiram nodded his head and walked to a drawer, pulling it open and fishing out a handful of takeout menus.

"It's your turn tonight Rach," Hiram placed the menus on the island smiling brightly. Rachel had been thinking about what just happened, _she pulled me away from the window…was she trying to protect me? _Rachel thought, she knew it must have been true.

"Your dad will have to pick it up on his way home so hurry up and pick, I'll call him and let him know," Hiram wheeled around to grab his cell phone from the counter behind him.

Quinn was beyond uncomfortable now, she needed to get home and she needed to get home soon.

"Um…I think I'll call a cab, I can have a tow truck get my car later when it's not raining, I'm sorry for intruding, thank you so much but I should really get home," She was already backing away, into the hallway that lead to the front door.

"I can take you Ms. Fabray, no worries," Hiram was putting his phone to his ear, turning to face her. Rachel just looked at her blankly.

"No, no it's fine, really, thank you Mr. Berry, you're home is lovely, " Quinn just wanted to get out of Rachel's line of sight, she knew her feelings were getting out of hand and she didn't want the poor girl to get scared.

"Thank you Ms. Fabray, it was a pleasure to meet you," Hiram waved at her distractedly, Quinn nodded her head, glanced at Rachel and turned.

Quinn hurried down the hall, draping her towel on the coat rack by the front door, unsure where else she could have put it. Rachel was standing in the hallway when she turned around.

"Thank you…for everything you did today," Rachel was rocking on her heels, rather unsure of what was the proper form of farewell between a teacher and a student in their situation.

"It's my job Rachel. Good night," Quinn opened the door and stepped out, the rain had let up quite a bit; she looked up, pulled her hood up around her head and walked to her car. She pulled out her bag and decided to walk home. It wasn't far from where Rachel lived, and she liked the smell of rain so it wasn't an unpleasant walk.

Rachel went to bed that night fighting with herself about what she would do during her off period. She wanted to see Ms. Fabray again, but she also didn't want Santana to start talking.

* * *

The end of lunch bell rang; Rachel had been in the library searching for the books Quinn had been writing on the board yesterday. She grimaced; Santana would be looking for her. Everyone knew where Santana spent her off periods, she was always on the football field running around the track, she wasn't head cheerio for nothing.

Ms. Fabray would be wondering where she was if she didn't show up though, wouldn't she?

_I'm just another student to her…she won't notice. I should just go to Santana and make sure she doesn't start a rumor… _Rachel nodded to herself as if to agree and checked out her new books. She had gotten two of the books; 1984, and Pride and Prejudice.

She was battling her way through the crowd; seniors were eagerly pushing out of the school into the fresh air. It was still damp outside; it rained all through the night and only stopped early this morning.

Rachel walked slowly to the field, unsure if she should be alone with the Latina at all. She wasn't sure how quickly she could run back to the school if an ambush was waiting for her, her morning work outs only did so much.

Santana was jogging slowly; she was just trying to pass the time until the dwarf showed up, when she finally saw her. She slowed to a stop and crossed her arms, "Took you long enough, midget,"

Rachel ducked her head and swallowed, she didn't like where this was going alright. She straightened up when she was in front of the HBIC and nodded. "I apologize Santana if you were waiting long. I was just in the library when the bell rang,"

Santana rolled her eyes, the diva had been here for less than a minute and she was already getting on her nerves.

"Whatever, Berry. Look I just have one question then you can go and drool over Fabray again," Santana was only a few inches taller than Rachel so she tipped her chin up as to look down her nose at the girl.

Rachel furrowed her brow before nodding. "Yesterday, when I asked if you liked Ms. 'Save-the-loser' you said you didn't cause she's a teacher. You didn't mention the fact she's a woman," Santana smirked. She didn't really care, she was just curious.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Santana, I don't believe I ever once implied that I was straight." Santana was genuinely taken back by that. Everyone just assumed the hobbit was straight; nobody once thought she could be

"A lesbian? You're a lesbian," Santana was seriously trying to wrap her head around this new piece of information. Rachel just sighed heavily, "No, I like guys and I like girls. I'm flexible. Love is love, Santana. I thought you of all people would understand that,"

Rachel snapped her mouth shut, her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

"Hold up, Hobbit. What the hell do you mean by that," Santana knew what she meant. Everyone had talked about her and her co-captain, Brittany Pierce, until the blonde had moved the summer before. They didn't exactly hide it anyway.

"Santana, I'm sorry. I know you don't like to talk about Bri-" Rachel was stuttering like crazy and she hated it. She sounded weak, which is the last thing she wanted to be standing in front of Santana.

"Look, I don't care about her anymore alright? She moved, she hasn't talked to me since. Just shut up," Santana turned away, dead set on getting back to the locker room to change and as far away from Berry as she could get.

Rachel followed her, she wanted to apologize. Even if the girl had tormented her all throughout high school, she could tell the Latina was hurt by what she had said.

"Santana, I really am sorry. Are you okay," the school was right in front of them now, Santana groaned at the sound of Rachel following her. She just wanted to change, why was the hobbit following her.

"I'm fine Berry. Just leave me alone. Don't you have that pretty blonde to annoy or something?" Santana yanked open the side door to the locker room and stopped. Something had clicked in Santana's mind. She was staring into the cheerio locker room, past all the red lockers straight at a photo that had been hanging there since she herself was a freshman.

"Lucy Q. Fabray..." Santana whispered, she knew she had recognized those hazel eyes from somewhere. Rachel leaned forward, struggling to hear what the cheerio had said.

"Who?" Rachel peered over Santana's shoulder, trying to pinpoint where the girl was staring when her eyes landed on hazel ones, looking back at her from behind a pane of glass.

"Lucy Q. Fabray, you nit wit!" Santana shoved Rachel over off her shoulder as she spun around to stare at the girl. "Cheerio Legend. She used to _rule_ this school! Sue talks about her like she was sent from God himself! Lucy Q. Fabray is Ms. Fabray, your English teacher. No wonder you have a crush, she's...She's...She's" Santana narrowed her eyes, leaning into Rachel forcing the girl to fall back against the wall. "She's too good for someone like you," Santana sneered.

As if on cue; Quinn rounded the side of the school where the two girls were leaning against the wall. "Ms. Lopez, so glad I found you. Coach Sylvester is hollering down the hall about how her head cheerio has gone MIA. I suggest you run along,"

Santana paled slightly before she ducked her head towards Quinn, pushing herself from Rachel, she mumbled a 'Yes Ms. Fabray' before turning towards the open door. "Later Man hands," she threw over her shoulder as she stalked into the school. Rachel slid down the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her knees. She was taking deep breathes trying to get what Santana had said out of her head.

Quinn was confused at how the cheerio had acted towards her, she brushed it off as she kneeled in front of Rachel, placing her hand on the top of Rachel's head and ducking her head slightly. "Rachel, sweetie. Come on. You still have thirty minutes of your off period, let's go back to my class room," Quinn stood, pulling Rachel up by her elbow gently. Rachel just nodded and walked alongside her teacher in silence.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOH! Lucy Fabray? Say whaaaaaaaaaaa? **

**Credit for that little bomb goes to my Tumblr friend, Kylie. I do LOVE when I get suggestions though! So, if you want something to happen, leave a comment about it or PM me and I'll see if I like it enough to play around with it!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything**

* * *

They had walked back to Quinn's room in silence other than Quinn informing Rachel of her car getting fixed; it had only taken an hour after she left the Berry home for the tow truck to take it to the car shop where she had picked it up later that night.

Rachel was still unsure what to think of the framed picture hanging in the locker room. It looked like Quinn, only younger and her hair was longer, from what she could tell anyway. Rachel stepped into the classroom after Quinn had pushed open the door, flicking on the lights and walking toward her desk.

The diva watched as the blonde shed her jacket and draped it across the back of her chair, before realizing she was being watched. Quinn glanced at Rachel and smiled, "What's on your mind, Rachel?" Rachel only blinked and pulled her lip between her teeth, she wasn't sure what to say to the woman.

"Where did you…go to school?" She figured that was a good starting question, maybe the girl in the picture was just another woman who just looked strikingly alike to the older woman standing in front of her. Quinn furrowed her brow, thrown off by the question.

"Why do you want to know," Quinn's voice was soft, but Rachel could tell the woman didn't like the conversation. Still, she was curious.

"Santana, she pointed out something today… we had been talking about you and she said that you were..." Rachel shook her head, she didn't like the way the statement was sounding. She backtracked and said, "She said your name was Lucy Fabray and you were a cheerio legend."

Quinn's jaw went slack. She didn't think anyone would remember her, besides the cheerio coach who seemed too distracted on destroying the glee club to even notice Quinn. She had wondered why Santana had suddenly changed from trying to defy her to obeying her commands like a minion.

The blonde shuttered at that. She had been a horrible person when she went to this school, tormenting girls like Rachel to no end, the students would split for her like the red sea when she walked down the halls. She hated Lucy Fabray.

"Rachel, you have to understand, I'm not Lucy anymore," She moved to the front of her desk, walking towards Rachel. The girl didn't understand, cheerios were notorious for being evil and this woman in front of her was far from that.

"Were you like… Santana," Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that or not. She couldn't take it back though; Quinn was already nodding her head. She took a step backwards, suddenly incredibly hurt and angry.

_I knew she was too good to be true, _Rachel thought to herself. _Nobody is this nice to someone they don't know unless they feel guilty about something. _

Quinn really hated her past, that's why she waited so long before returning to McKinley. "I graduated as Lucy Fabray, Head Cheerio, in the year 2012. I went to Yale after that, I graduated as Quinn Fabray," Rachel chewed her lip, she was just listening. She didn't have a response.

Quinn took a deep breath, "I changed a lot during my years at Yale Rachel, and I'm not that stupid eighteen year old that went here. That was eight years ago. I've changed,"

Rachel nodded and Quinn let out a sigh of relief as the small girl relaxed. Rachel was trying to imagine Quinn being as cruel as Santana was to her and she couldn't wrap her head around it. She was even more curious now.

"Was there ever a girl like me?" Rachel met Quinn's eyes, watching for the reaction. Pain shot across hazel eyes and Rachel already had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Marley, her name was Marley." Quinn sat on her desk, Rachel took it as a sign this would be a long story and sat on her own desk.

"She was sweet and caring and she could sing, damn could she sing," Quinn's eyes had that faraway look to them; Rachel assumed she was imagining Marley. "She was loved by everyone when we started as freshman, she and I were even friends for a little while.

"We were different, like any two people are; she went after the Glee club and I joined the cheerios, she liked math and I adored reading. We hung out after school and got along famously until sophomore year. I was appointed Head Cheerio, youngest one in school history and I wore that HBIC glare like it was nobody's business.

"I didn't think it would get to my head, but it did. The other kids feared me and I didn't care one bit, the school was mine. I was the queen and nobody could stop me. Until Marley pulled me aside one day and dropped a bomb on me." Quinn shook her head and smiled sadly.

"She said 'Lucy, I think I might be gay. And I think I might like you.' At first, I was over joyed, until I remembered my father. I was raised in a very religious home; gays were a sin in my father's eyes,"

Rachel gritted her teeth, she hadn't even met the man and she already hated him.

"I was so scared of my feelings towards Marley… I liked her and I knew it, I was so scared of what my father would do if he found out or what people would say… I panicked and I," Quinn gulped and shut her eyes tightly. "I outed her. I just, I turned the whole school against her with a snap of my fingers and even got Sue on my side. I tormented her for two solid years until she finally had enough and vanished."

Rachel blinked, she didn't understand. Quinn sighed, "She just up and left. Her whole family; they just vanished one day and no one heard from them again. I hated myself for doing that to someone, so I changed. I got comfortable with who I am and accepted myself. Now I teach English and rescue girls like you from girls like Santana," She smiled to herself, opening her eyes again and releasing an airy giggle.

The brunette stared at the teacher for a moment before returning the smile. She opened her mouth to ask another question when the bell interrupted her. Quinn was seriously contemplating cutting the wires to the intercom.

Quinn jumped off her desk and rounded it, pulling out a note pad and pen as she sat down. Rachel watched the blonde scribble something across the page before tearing it out and folding it, sliding it towards Rachel. She restrained herself from lunging for the note, calmly walking up to get it.

"Don't open it until you're home, understood," Quinn was sending Rachel a silent warning, the girl understood, shaking her head as she backed away to her own desk. She slid the paper into one of the books she had on her desk; she knew that the rest of the day was going to be long.

-*0*-

Rachel was distracted enough from the note tucked away in her book without the weight of Santana's stare burning a hole in the back of her head. Mr. Shue was dancing around the room singing about the rain or something and Rachel was honestly trying to pay attention, but she already knew it was pointless.

The bell rang and the students bolted for the door, Mr. Shue had to stop himself from cheering, Rachel gathered her things carefully clutching the book with the note to her chest.

Santana tapped Rachel on the shoulder softly, she didn't want to scare the girl but the way Rachel jumped and whirled around to face her indicated that she had.

"Rachel, look I'm sorry about what I said earlier… You're not… that bad," Santana just wanted to get this whole apology over with. Finding out that Lucy Q. Fabray was protecting the dwarf made her think that there was something about the diva that was actually nice.

"You called me Rachel," that's all she had heard, that and 'I'm sorry' which were two words the Latina never said to anyone.

"Yeah I did…" Santana was bored already. "I figure that if _the _Lucy Fabray can tolerate you during forth then you must be a decent human being to be around."

Rachel looked like someone just told her Broadway burned to ground, Santana was actually slightly worried she had broken the girl until the brunette blinked and let out a shuttering breath.

"Santana, this is a lovely conversation and all but…" Rachel was seriously wondering if she had fallen and was in a coma right now having a dream. "I should start walking home. Have a good day Santana."

"Don't you have a car?" Santana was even confused by the question. She shouldn't care if Rachel walked or not. "No, not today. My dad is working late, and…you probably don't care actually now that I think about it," Rachel turned and shouldered her bag. She wanted to run home just so she could read that damn note.

Santana followed the girl out of the room and into the hall. She didn't want to seem like she was walking with the diva, she made sure she was five steps behind and to the right of the girl. Santana's eyes casually slid down Rachel's back before she could think to stop them.

_'Have to admit, girls caught a nice body' _Santana stumbled slightly, caught off guard by her own thoughts. _'I have to be sick, I better just get home…' _Rachel pulled open the school door, causing Santana to notice how little the resembled man hands. '_And fast.'_

Rachel watched Santana take off after her car, noting how the girl looked slightly panicked. She shrugged internally, not really caring what caused the girl to run off like that. Her mind was stilled thinking of the note. She smiled, she hadn't the faintest idea what the note said but it didn't matter, what mattered was Ms. Fabray had given it to her.

-*0*-

Rachel was sitting at her desk; the note was still folded, sitting there, mocking her.

Well, she felt like it was mocking her anyway. She had been so excited to read it she had practically run home. She was thinking about everything the note could possibly say, she was thinking positive thoughts at first. Naturally, her mind wondered to the dark side and it had gone so far that she was having a hard time bringing it back.

"This is silly. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry and I am not afraid of some note," she stated a surge of courage coursed through her body as she plucked up the paper, yanked it open and scanned the sheet.

**'If you have more questions, you can call me.' Q.**

Seven numbers followed and Rachel felt herself go light headed. She had her number and she could call and ask questions or, if she were lucky, just talk.

She bounded out of the chair and towards her bed, belly flopping onto it and snatching her phone from the night stand as she bounced. She glanced at the time, it was only five. If she called now, it may seem eager. She rolled onto her back and sighed heavily, thinking about when the best time to call would be.

He phone shrieked loudly in her hand scarring her out of her thoughts. She hit talk and pressed the phone to her cheek, "This is Rachel Berry!"

"Are you always that freaking chipper, Berry?" Rachel's jaw dropped and she shut up into a sitting position. "Santana?"

"Yeah, anyway… Look Berry, Puck is throwing a party tomorrow. If you want, you can come," Rachel's mind was reeling; Santana was inviting her to one of Puck's parties? She shook her head; she was really worried that she was actually in a coma.

"That sounds lovely Santana, I will…let you know tomorrow," She listened to the annoyed sigh of Santana and waited for the girl to take her invite back. It never came; instead a click and static bounced through her phone.

She hung up, dropping her arm to her side and running her hand through her hair. She had no idea what Santana was up to and she didn't understand where her and Quinn were at. She kicked off her Mary-Jane's and slid back onto the bed, burrowing into the blankets.

She decided that one phone call was enough for the day and she would just talk to Quinn tomorrow during forth. She would ask Ms. Fabray what to do about the party and tell Santana her decision during Spanish. It was far too early to fall asleep but she didn't really know what to do and lying in bed just sounded really good to her.

Rachel woke up to the sound of knocking at her door; she groaned internally, she _really _didn't want to go to school. "Rachel? Sweetie?" Hiram called softly, pushing open the door and peering into the dark room.

Rachel rolled over and stared at her father with an unreadable expression, she hadn't realized how tired she was until now and she just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Hey sleepy head, get on up and come down stairs, I picked up your favorite tofu dinner on my way home!" Leroy pushed his way into the room, bouncing on the bed to get his daughter up. Rachel titled her head to look at the time, it was only seven, she didn't bother hiding her groan this time. Hiram walked over and placed his hand onto Rachel's forehead.

"Are you feeling alright Rachel? You're not usually in bed when your dad gets home," Hiram had been worried since he got home since Rachel wasn't talking his ear off about whatever song she was working on. Rachel nodded her head, mumbling how she was fine and just wanted to sleep.

She must have dozed off before her father's left the room; because she woke up at midnight, a glass of water was waiting for her on the night stand. She smiled and sat up to drink it, gulping as if she was dying from thirst. She saw leaned back and heard paper crinkle, furrowing her brow she reached under the covers and grasped the sheet.

It was Quinn's number; she smiled and giggled, pressing it to her chest. She felt good about herself, she couldn't wait to talk to the teacher, and she could worry about Santana later. She laid back down after returning her empty glass to the night stand and snuggled into her pillow.

_Tomorrow will be good, _Rachel thought to herself as she shut her eyes, _I just know it. _The note; still clutched in her hand as sleep came over her.

* * *

**A/N: As always thank you for your continuous support and ALWAYS lovely comments! It truly makes my day! This chapter was a little harder for me to write, trying out the Pezberry and all. I hope you liked this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything! **

* * *

Lunch was always the same for Santana; pushing her food around the plate, while Finn and Puck talked about whatever amazing game play they had been working on. She pretty much hated everything about the day so far.

She had seen Rachel in the hallway earlier, looking as happy as ever when one of the lee known football guys splashed a slushie across her face. Santana cringed at the thought of the little diva dripping in blue ice.

"You excited about tonight, babe?" Puck was leering at Santana like he always did, she rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Shut up Puckerman, I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

Finn tried to smirk, it turned out to look more like a baby with gas. Santana stood and took her tray, dumping it into the nearest trashcan. "Whatever, I'll see you two losers later," Santana stalked out of the lunch room and started towards the cheerio locker room. She was walking by the auditorium when the soft, muffled sound of music drifted out.

She paused; curious to know who in their right mind would be spending their lunch alone. She pushed open the door slowly, slinking into the dark room and into the closest seat. The stage was lit up, a small girl was at the piano, Santana leaned forward and squinted.

Rachel had been practicing her scales, lost in thought, smiling to herself. She had Quinn's number tucked in the pocket of her skirt, she didn't want something to happen to it at home. Rachel let the smile fade slowly, she had a crush on a teacher. _It's never going to be more than a crush to her… _She thought sadly.

She started humming, playing along on the piano. Santana furrowed her brow, she was about to get up and leave when Rachel started to sing softly.

**You have got me caught in all this mess.**

**I guess we can blame it on the rain.**

**My pain is knowing I can't have you.**

**I can't have you.**

Santana hadn't ever heard Rachel sing something like this before, she was used to the show tunes. She liked Rachel's voice.

**Tell me.**

**Does she look at you the way I do?**

**Try to understand the words you say**

**And the way you move?**

**Does she get the same big rush?**

**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**

**Tell me am I crazy?**

**Or is this more than a crush?**

Rachel shut her eyes tightly, she just wanted to get lost in the music.****

I catch my breath.

**The one you took the moment you entered the room.**

**My heart, it breaks at the thought**

**Of her holding you.**

Does she look at you the way I do?

**Try to understand the words you say**

**And the way you move?**

**Does she get the same big rush?**

**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**

**Tell me am I crazy?**

**Or is this more than a crush?**

**Is it more than a crush?**

Santana narrowed her eyes, _she's thinking about Fabray… she shouldn't do that… _She thought. She didn't want to care, but she did. ****

Maybe I'm alone in this, 

**But I find peace in solitude**

**Knowing if I had but just one kiss**

**This whole room would be glowing.**

**We'd be glowing.**

**We'd be glowing.**

Does she?

**Tell me does she look at you the way I do?**

**Try to understand the words you say**

**And the way you move?**

**Does she get the same big rush?**

**When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?**

**Tell me am I crazy?**

**Or is this more than a crush?**

Rachel dropped her hands away from the keys, sighing heavily. Santana's mouth was dry, she thought Rachel had a great voice. _She looks really pretty when she sings like that_ Santana thought. Both girls jumped at the sound of the bell. Santana ducked behind the chairs, crawling slowly towards the door. Rachel gathered her things and walked backstage. She smiled, she got to see Ms. Fabray.

-*0*-

Quinn was grading one of her student's essays, thoroughly distracted. Rachel hadn't called her last night. She sighed heavily, _I knew it was a mistake, I shouldn't have done that…_ Was on repeat in her head.

Quinn was rubbing her eyes when Rachel slid into the room quietly. Smiling as she fell into her seat. Quinn lifted her head at the sound and returned the smile, "How are you doing today Rachel?"

Rachel folded her hands across the desktop, she nodded her head slowly. "It's been a day, I actually wanted to ask for your advice about something," Rachel met her teachers eyes, Quinn put her pen down and leaned forward.

Rachel took the silence as her cue to continue; "Santana invited me to a party tonight, I don't know if I should go or not. What if it's her just trying to embarrass me?" Rachel leaned forward and wrung her hands nervously.

Quinn raised a brow and ran her hand through her hand. "Rachel, if you want to go then go. You run the risk of embarrassment no matter what. Either Santana is being genuine, or she's not. You have to trust her or not," Quinn really wanted to tell the girl not to go.

Rachel sighed, she had hoped the teacher would just flat out tell her not to go. Quinn looked around the room, avoiding Rachel. She gritted her teeth, she didn't want to admit it but she was jealous. Girls like Santana could ask Rachel to a party and Quinn had to sit back and bite her lip. It was going to drive her insane.

Rachel and Quinn sat in silence, they didn't know what to say to each other. Both were consumed with trying to read the other and neither of them were having much success.

"Are you going to go?" Quinn picked up her pen again and started making marks across the page, she wasn't even reading it just checking it. Rachel tilted her head and stared up at the ceiling.

"I think I'll ask Santana why she invited me. If she tells me she doesn't know I won't go. If she actually has an answer, I'll think about it." Quinn nodded, she thought that was reasonable. "Do you know what kind of party it is," She was trying not to seem too protective which was proving a challenge.

Rachel leaned back against her chair and sighed, "It's at Noah Puckerman's house so I can only assume it will be a silly alcohol induced high school frat party. I've never been to a party before, and if I want to be an actress with experience like Barbara then I should go and… live a little," Rachel was suddenly excited about the party.

Quinn hummed, she really didn't like the thought of Rachel going out to a party where there would be alcohol. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Rachel, you shouldn't go to a party like that for your first party."

Rachel blinked, "Oh no, Ms. Fabray I don't know if there will actually be alcohol. For all I know it could just be a friendly gathering. No harm in that, I think I'll go." Rachel smiled brightly, she wondered if Quinn had ever gone to parties like that.

"What else did you do in high school besides cheerleading?" the question slipped out before Rachel could even think to stop it. Quinn tensed and sighed, "I was the president of the celibacy club, I was in the glee club-"

"Glee club? You were in the glee club, I never knew a cheerio had ever been a part of the glee club before. They all hate us so much.." Rachel lolled her head around, thinking how strange it would be if Santana joined the club. _She probably can't even sing. _

"I was for a little while, by Sue's order to sabotage it from the inside out. Didn't work then, surprised she's still trying now," Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, rubbing her hand across her forehead. Rachel pressed her lips into a tight line and furrowed her brow.

"You tried to sabotage the glee club, the same one your friend Marley was in?" Quinn cringed and sighed, "Yeah I did, I was too afraid of getting kicked off my pedestal that was willing to do just about anything to stay there. Including hurt girls like Marley,"

Rachel shook her head and stared down at her desk top. The two stayed silent for the rest of the off period, neither one sure how to avoid the awkwardness that had settled. The bell rang loudly and Quinn groaned, she wasn't in the mood for that damn bell. Rachel chuckled at the blonde, and pulled out her notebook waiting for the rest of her class to join the two.

-*0*-

"What the hell Santana, why would you invite Berry to my party? She'll probably call the cops or something," Santana slammed her locker shut and groaned, turning her back on Puck and stalking off to her class. Puck followed close behind.

"She's probably better drunk than when she's sober, and anyway Sad-sack nobody would bother coming to your parties unless I told them to." Santana sneered, turning the corner. A group of freshman slammed themselves into the nearby wall in order to get out of her way, which she smiled at.

"The puckster doesn't need you to invite losers like Berry though," Santana really hated it when he called himself that. "Look Puckerman, she's invited and I'm not uninviting her. If she comes or not, I don't care."

Santana was walking through the door of Spanish when she collided into Rachel. "Shit Berry, watch it." Santana stumbled backwards, she sighed heavily. Rachel heard Santana but her voice was lacking the harsh bite it usually had.

"I'm sorry Santana, I actually have a question for you," Rachel moved towards her desk and placed her bag down, Santana crossed her arms, trying to look bored.

Puck had sat at his own desk in the back of the room, he was watching the two interact and was amused by how soft Santana sounded. He wasn't sure what Santana was up to until Rachel turned around. Santana's eyes dropped to look directly at the diva's ass.

"I was wondering why you invited me to the party, you normally try to keep me as far away from you as possible," Rachel glanced over her shoulder at Puck who was slapping his desk and laughing. Santana glared at the Mo hawked boy before shrugging, "You don't have to come Berry, I just thought you'd like to come. Don't ask any more questions, if you need a ride to Puck's I can pick you up. Let me know."

Rachel choked back her response has Santana took off to her seat, she opened and closed her mouth a few times before Mr. Shue came into the room clapping loudly, calling the class to begin.

-*0*-

Everyone was filing out of the classes, shoving their way out of the school. Quinn was supervising all the students like any good teacher when she spotted Rachel talking to Santana; the Latina was writing something in her notebook, tearing it out and handing it to Rachel.

Quinn felt a pang of jealousy, Rachel was smiling at the cheerio and surprisingly enough, the cheerio was smiling back.

"I'll call you when I'm ready then Santana, thank you" Rachel slipped the girls' number into her pocket next to Quinn's. Santana smiled, "Alright Berry, see you then."

Santana turned away from the diva and walked around the corner. Puck came up behind her and slapped her shoulder, laughing "So you're hot for the Jew babe huh?"

Santana rolled her eyes and shoved his hand away from her, "What are you talking about," she wasn't in the mood for Puck. She just wanted to get home and get ready for the party.

"I saw you checkin' her out babe. It's totally cool, girls a knock out once you get passed all her clothes, I'd tap it if she weren't such a prude" Puck was chuckling and craning her neck to look at a girl who was walking by. Santana turned and swatted his arm.

"Let's get one thing straight here Puckerman," Santana sneered, Puck shrunk back trying not to look scared. "Rachel isn't for you. Her clothes aren't that bad and she's not a prude…" She gulped audibly and pushed Puck back, "I don't like her. I feel sorry for her."

"Since when does Satan have a heart? If you like her, that's cool. I don't care," Puck held up his hands in surrender and took a step back. "I'll see you tonight Santana." With that, Puck was off down the hall.

Santana grumbled angrily and made her way out of the school and to her car. Rachel's dad was waiting for her in the parking lot.

Rachel hopped into the front seat and leaned over the center console to kiss her Hiram's cheek. "There's a party tonight, my friend Santana invited me. Do you mind if I go?"

Hiram was confused; Rachel had never wanted to go to a party before and had never mentioned a Santana before. Still, he was happy that she had a friend to hang out with and plus, it was Friday.

"I don't see why not, you still have your cell phone don't you? I never see you use it." Hiram was driving slowly down the street, careful of the other students walking across the street.

Rachel hadn't even thought of her cell phone, it was still in desk drawer at home. She hadn't used since her father's bought it for her, she just used her land line to make calls. She nodded, "Yes I do, at home. I will take it tonight."

Hiram smiled, "Alright, well let's get you home." Rachel smiled and jumped in her seat excitedly.

-*0*-

Santana pulled up to the Berry house at 8, Rachel had called her twenty minutes before. She was wearing her favorite party red dress with black heels, her hair was loosely curled around her shoulders and she felt good.

She texted Rachel letting her know she was there and waited. Ten minutes later, Rachel came bounding out of her house in a black dress the stopped at her knees, he hair was up and she was wearing flats. Santana was impressed.

"You look good Berry," Santana clamped her mouth shut, Rachel's mouth had fallen open. Rachel hadn't even sat down all the way before the first curve ball of the night hit her. Santana complimented her, she blinked and slowly shut her mouth.

"Thank you Santana, you look very nice as well," Santana recovered and smiled at Rachel. They were quiet on the way to Pucks.

Rachel noted how far back in the town Puck lived; they pulled up to a party that was already in full swing. Santana parked and looked at Rachel, "Don't embarrass me Berry." Rachel nodded, and with that Santana was out of the car and starting towards the house. Rachel followed close behind.

The music was loud and the house was crowded and hot, Rachel was shoved aside almost immediately. She lost track of Santana and got worried that she wouldn't be able to find her again until the Latina grabbed her arm and shoved a red solo cup with a strong smiling liquid into her hand.

"Drink up Berry! It's Friday night, loser!" Rachel scrunched up her nose, Santana's breath smelled like the drink in her cup, she grimaced and forced a smile. She sipped the drink and swallowed quickly. She didn't think she would drink very much if everything tasted that badly.

An hour later; Rachel and Santana were playing beer pong against Puck and Finn and the girls were winning. Puck landed the ball into one the girls' cups and the boys cheered, pointing at the cup and high fiving.

"I've got it Santana!" Rachel snatched up the drink and started chugging, she had gotten used to the taste thirty minutes earlier and Santana was admiring Rachel shamelessly. They were both already feeling the buzz of the alcohol.

The music changed and Rachel squealed, "I love this song! Dance with me Santana," Rachel dropped the cup and grabbed Santana's hand dragging her into the living room. Puck and Finn were high fiving yelling about a forfeit but Santana wasn't listening.

The music was loud and the room was crowded with people. Santana was pressed against Rachel's back, swaying along with the music. Rachel had her hands above her head, laughing loudly. Puck saw the two and gracefully pushed Santana from behind before slipping back into the crowd.

Santana stumbled and grabbed Rachel's waist lightly, she was about to move them Rachel dropped her arms around her neck. Rachel smelled like apples, Santana rested her chin on the divas shoulder.

Rachel was thinking about Quinn, how she wanted to call her and talk but she was also thinking about how Santana was running her fingertips up along her side.

"Rachel," Santana moved her mouth to the girls' ear and whispered softly, "I'm glad you came tonight." Rachel shut her eyes and let her head roll back onto the Latina's shoulder, she smiled drunkenly.

"Why are you glad I came, Santana? I thought you hated me," Rachel run her fingers through the taller girls hair, she decided it was too long and she liked blonde hair more. "I don't hate you anymore Berry," Santana ducked her head and ran her nose up the length of Rachel's neck.

The brunette tilted her head, exposing her neck and sighed, Santana smelled like lavender, she liked vanilla more. She felt lips press against her neck and snapped her eyes open. "Santana," Rachel pulled away quickly and turned to face the girl, Santana looked confused.

"I have to go," Rachel shoved past Santana, stopping only to grab her bag from the front door, forcing her way out of the house and into the night. She was pulling her phone out when the door behind her opened and slammed shut.

"What the hell Berry? You can't just do that!" Santana was pissed, she thought Rachel was into her, she was actually hurt that Rachel had turned away so quickly. "What I did?" Rachel screamed, the world was spinning and she was seeing double.

"You kissed my neck Santana! We've never hung out before, you've tormented me throughout high school! What did you think I was going to do?" Rachel stumbled forward closer to Santana. The Latina was furious now; she grabbed Rachel by the arm yanking her towards herself and cupping the divas cheek.

Santana slammed her lips onto Rachel's with bruising force. Rachel's eyes went wide with shock, her gasp was muffled by the girls' lips. Rachel shoved Santana back, feeling tears prickling behind her eyes. Santana stumbled backwards and took a deep breathe, "It's got nothing to do with that Rachel and you know it!"

Rachel was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and scoffed, "What do you mean by that Santana."

"I mean," Santana crossed her arms and glared at Rachel, "I mean you don't want me because of your stupid crush on Fabray! News flash Berry, It's never going to happen! She's a teacher and you're her student, that's illegal! If she's smart, she'll put you in your place!"

Rachel choked back a sob, she knew all that it just hurt to hear it. She yanked out her phone and clicked through her contacts until she got to the person she wanted, Santana furrowed her brow. "Are you seriously calling your dad right now?"

Rachel didn't answer, instead she turned away and started down the sidewalk, Santana was still hurt she had gotten shot down but she had to admit that she was starting to care about the diva. She followed Rachel down the sidewalk.

Quinn was reading in bed when her phone started ringing, she glanced at the time and wondered who was calling her. She picked up her phone and tilted her head in confusion, she didn't know this number.

"Hello?" Quinn answered, pressing the phone to her ear. Rachel sighed in relief, she was worried the older woman wouldn't have answered. "Can you come pick me up?"

Quinn swung her legs over the edge of the bed and glanced at her phone as if it would show her Rachel's face. "Rachel? Are you drunk?" Quinn questioned, standing and moving across her room to grab her pants. Rachel nodded, briefly forgetting the woman couldn't see her.

"You were right, I shouldn't have come," Was all Rachel said. Quinn sighed and grabbed her keys, pulling a hoodie over her tank top, "Where are you? I'll come get you."

Rachel shut her eyes and smiled, she was really glad she had put Quinn's number in her phone. She turned around and saw Santana standing behind her. She groaned, "I'm at Noah Puckerman's house," Quinn unlocked her car and slid into the driver seat.

"Rachel, I don't know where he lives. Are there any street signs around?" Quinn started her car and waited for it to warm up, it was cold and she hoped Rachel at least had a jacket on.

Rachel looked around and read off the first stop sign she saw, thankfully Quinn knew where she was, she hung up after Quinn promised she would be there soon. Santana was still standing there, watching Rachel.

"You and Fabray aren't going to work Rachel, the whole town would be against you. I can work on not being a bitch. She can't help her age." Santana mumbled, she was actually hoping the girl would understand how stupid she was being.

Rachel shook her head, "You have hurt me more times than I can count Santana. If you really cared about me, you'd show it. Not get me drunk and make a move on me!"

Santana bit her lip and nodded, "Fine. I'll back off, and you know what Rachel," Santana waited until Rachel was looking at her before saying, "I can prove it to you. I will prove it to you. Watch." With that, Santana was walking backing up to the house and to the party.

Rachel bit her lip, a gush of cold wind hit her and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm. Five minutes later, while Rachel was staring off down the road shivering violently, she felt someone drape a jacket across her shoulders. She turned around to thank them, only to see Santana walking quickly away.

Twenty minutes later Quinn's lemon of a car finally came into view, Rachel was cold regardless of the jacket and she was confused about Santana. Before the car even came to a full stop, Rachel had already pulled open the door and threw herself into the car.

Quinn pulled away from the house and started driving before Rachel whispered, "I can't go home like this, my dad's will ground me." Quinn sucked in a deep breath and glanced at Rachel, she shook her head, "Do you have a friend's house you can stay at tonight?"

Rachel shook her head, "You're my only friend Ms. Fabray," Rachel let a sob out and buried her face into her hands. Quinn bit her lip and nodded, "Alright Rachel, Alright. You can stay at my house for the night. But we have to be careful."

Rachel nodded her head as she continued to cry into her hands. She could smell the jacket, it smelled like lavender, it smelled like Santana. Rachel wiped at her tears and shoved off the jacket. She felt like she had whiplash from tonight. They drove in silence except for the radio.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write, Thank you for all your comments! The song I used in this chapter is called 'blame it on the rain' by He is We the acoustic piano version was playing when I wrote this chapter which is why it's in here. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything sadly...**

**A/N: I'm feeling quite accomplished to be honest, my evil plan was to get all of you lovely people to question your love for Santana and if the comments are any indication, I'd say I pegged it right on the head. So many of you have asked if Faberry is Endgame and I contemplated on answering you but I've decided to just keep it at "You have to keep reading to find out!" I know, I'm cruel. I'm sorry.  
**

**Lyrics are in this chapter, Santana is bold, **_Rachel is Italic, **and together they are this weird combination of the two. **_

**This chapter was so fun to write and all your comments just made it that much better! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel had cried the whole way back to Quinn's and the blonde had no idea why the girl was sobbing. She tried asking but that only made the diva cry harder. Quinn pulled into her driveway and sighed heavily as she turned off her car. Rachel was leaning against the car door, head pressed against the window staring through her tears at the one story brick house.

"You're is home is lovely," Rachel turned to face her teacher and suddenly the whole world was spinning a lot faster. She had never gotten drunk before; her vision was blurred from her tears and her stomach hurt along with her head and on top of that the world felt like one of those carnival rides that spun around until you throw up.

"I think I'm going to-" Rachel spun around, throwing open the door just in time to lean half way out and empty her stomach onto the driveway. Quinn grimaced quickly leaned over to rub the girls back, she waited until Rachel was finished and then patted the girls back, "Rach, come one. Let's get you inside."

Quinn helped Rachel out of the car, allowing the smaller girl to lean against her as they moved towards the house slowly. Rachel was mumbling something under her breath; intrigued, Quinn strained to hear what the girl was saying. She caught a few words, Santana, crush, Fabray, stupid and annoying.

Quinn hadn't locked the door in her haste to get to Rachel, she shoved open the door and allowed Rachel to step in ahead of her. "Let's wash your face and then you can sleep in the guest room," Quinn said gently steering Rachel into the bathroom.

"Ms. Fabray, I'm sorry. You must think I'm such an-" Rachel hiccupped and covered her mouth quickly. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again, "I'm so sorry, I must look like a mess."

Quinn shook her head and smiled, running her hand through the girls' hair she turned on the faucet and took the hand towel from its hanger wetting it in the cool water. "Rachel, how much did you drink at that party?"

Rachel was trying to remember how many drinks she had, thinking only made her head hurt more and reminded her of what was currently making her stomach revolt against her. She shrugged, allowing her eyes to shut as Quinn started to dab at her flushed cheeks and around her mouth.

You never really notice the little details about someone until you take the time to look for them; right now, Quinn was admiring every small detail about Rachel's face. Like how Rachel had a beauty mark on the left cheek and another on the left. Quinn couldn't help but linger a bit longer than necessary on Rachel's lips, lightly swiping the towel under them, watching as they fell open slightly. She cupped the girls face with her free hand and gently stroked the divas' cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, she met hazel eyes and suddenly she didn't have such a bad head ache, the world wasn't spinning as quickly and her stomach must have decided to leave her alone for a bit because the pain was suddenly less.

Quinn pulled away sharply as she sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing mouth wash from under the sink and handing it to the girl. "Wash out your mouth and I'll show you to the guest room," she mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom and waited for the tipsy girl to join her. Rachel's headache was back and her stomach flipped at the thought of the strong smelling liquid. She quickly swished the blue mint fluid in her mouth and spit ungracefully into the sink.

She stumbled out of the room, clutching the wall and praying for her footing when strong arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist. She tilted her head to see the blonde woman behind her, staring straight ahead as she pushed them forward, down the hall. Rachel leaned against the blonde and smiled up at her.

"Hey," Quinn gave Rachel a sideways glance before pushing open the guest room door, Rachel frowned. "I said, _hey._"

Rachel didn't a response from the blonde for a second time, she stomped her foot and crossed her arms refusing to move past the door. Quinn raised a brow in amusement, she sighed and rolled her eyes, matching Rachel's stance. "Rachel, you're drunk and tired and you just empty your stomach out on my driveway. Get in the bed and go to sleep."

Rachel's jaw went slack, she glared at Quinn and stormed away from the blonde to the bed, kicking off her shoes as she went and reaching for the zipped of her dress which was too far out of her grasp. She groaned, silently cursing herself for wearing a dress she had had to ask her dad to zip for her.

Quinn took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, talking slow steps towards Rachel. She took the girls hands in her own, pushing them away from the zipper and then dragging it down the girls back, exposing tan skin.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder and eyed Quinn before turning abruptly and facing the stunned blonde, "Santana kissed me."

Quinn blinked, she wasn't sure if she had heard right but judging by the tears that were forming in the brunettes eyes, she had heard just fine. "Santana…kissed you?" Was all she managed to get out without allowing her voice to sound angry.

The jealousy was there, gnawing at her from the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to think about it but instantly the image of Santana kissing Rachel flooded her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, reminding herself the Rachel wasn't hers. She had no reason to be jealous, but she was.

The tears were trickling down Rachel's cheeks; she hated the way Santana had kissed her, it had been painful and unwelcome and she just wanted to scrub away the feeling of the Latinas lips.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly and fisted her hands, "I have to go make a phone call. You should lie down," with that, she turned away from Rachel and headed into the living room, snatching up the phone as she paced around the room.

Rachel allowed her dress to pull at her feet and slid back onto the bed, it was cold but soft and she sighed as she slipped under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Rachel waited ten minutes, listening to Quinn walk around the house, talking quietly, before the blonde was leaning against the door frame of the room.

They were quiet, staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Rachel got impatient and sat up, the covers slipped from her body to expose her bra clad breast. She didn't make any moves to cover herself; Quinn's mouth fell open slightly before she turned away, cheeks flushing.

"Ms. Fabray! I want to talk and I will not leave you alone until you talk to me!" Rachel was demanding and Quinn wasn't sure how to react. She held up a hand, asking Rachel to wait before ducking out of the room and down the hall to her own room. Rachel crossed her arms and waited as patiently as she could, clearly drunk Rachel was far more impatient than sober Rachel.

Quinn took a deep breath before she walked back into the guest room, an old WMHS shirt in her hand for Rachel. She handed the shirt to Rachel wordlessly, sitting on the edge of the bed as Rachel pulled it on over her head. "Now we can talk Rachel."

Rachel stared at Quinn, her head was still swimming with alcohol but her stomach didn't hurt and the world was spinning less. Rachel reached up and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from hazel eyes and smiled, she cupped Quinn's face and sighed softly.

"Quinn is a beautiful name. You have a beautiful name," Rachel hummed, inching closer to the woman, Quinn only watched, licking her lips nervously and leaning back. Rachel furrowed her brow as the blonde moved away from her, Rachel pushed her hand around to the base of Quinn's neck, fisting the blonde hair forcefully.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist, trying to pry her hand away, "Rachel I can't," She tried, hoping it would get the girls right frame of mind back. Rachel only shook her head and looked at her through drunken eyes. "You said you can't, but that doesn't mean you don't want to. I want to kiss you Quinn-"

"Ms. Fabray, you call me Ms. Fabray. Rachel, this is beyond ina-" Quinn gasped as Rachel yanked on her hair, Rachel covered the teacher's mouth with her own with far less force then Santana had.

Quinn tried to pry herself away weakly before allowing her eyes to slide shut and began to kiss the girl back. Rachel smiled into the kiss and moved herself closer to the blonde; Quinn wrapped her arm around the diva's small waist, helping to pull her closer.

They were both lost in the kiss, fumbling to grasp at each other to make the kiss deeper. When Quinn finally yanked herself away, eyes widening in horror and shock. Rachel groaned and reached for Quinn's hand, attempting to pull her back. Quinn pushed the girls' hand away whispering a soft goodnight and flying out of the room.

Rachel fell back, rubbing her eyes bargaining with her tears to stop them from falling. They came anyway, in steady streams, she was so screwed. She just stole a kiss from her teacher just like her tormentor had done to her earlier that night.

Quinn was leaning against her shut bedroom door; choking back the tears, she was officially in too deep; she could hear Rachel crying down the hall which only made her heart break. "What the hell am I going to do," she whispered to the darkness of her room, sliding to the floor pulling her knees to her chest.

-*0*-

Rachel woke up with a pounding headache, she didn't know if it was from crying herself to sleep or from the alcohol. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut hoping to just fall back asleep. She noticed her sheets where different, she opened her eyes slowly wondering when she had changed her pillow cases. Then, all at once she remembered; she was at Ms. Fabray's house because she had been drunk last night and angry with Santana and she had…

_I kissed Ms. Fabray last night…_ She thought to herself, even her inner voice had sounded panicked. She wanted to just curl up and die at that moment, she rolled onto her side coming face to face with a huge slobbering dog.

Quinn was in the kitchen, sipping her cup of coffee at the breakfast bar when she heard Rachel shriek from the guest room. The blonde jumped up, almost knocking her chair over in her haste and practically ran into the guest room. Rachel was holding a pillow up against her face, blocking the dog that was currently bouncing around the bed, blissfully unaware of the distressed teen next to him.

"Charlie! Come on boy, leave Rachel alone," Charlie stopped his movements, facing Quinn before leaping off the bed and bouncing around his owners legs playfully. Quinn giggled, patting the dog's head. Rachel was staring at the two in front of her, trying not to smile at how Quinn's eyes shined with happiness or how her smile was dazzling as she laughed.

"What kind of dog is he," Rachel questioned, Quinn's head shot up to look at the small girl, continuing to rake her fingers down Charlie's head. "I have no idea, he's a mutt. I found him about a year ago, he wasn't this big though. He just kept getting bigger and bigger," Quinn looked back at Charlie who was licking at her hand. "Pretty sure he thinks he's a lot smaller though, I can't tell you how many times he has fallen asleep on my legs anchoring me to my spot."

Rachel rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of her headache as she listened to Quinn. The blonde noticed Rachel's pained look and smiled sympathetically, Charlie followed her out of the room leaving the brunette alone. Rachel had figured the blonde was done talking to her, she was about to flop backwards to the pillow when the woman came back into the room, dog in tow.

Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, a glass of water and two Advil in hand, handing them both off the young girl. Rachel took the pills and chugged the water, empting the glass in seconds. She smiled as Charlie placed his large head on the bed, starring up at her with big brown eyes. She scratched behind his ear and smiled, Quinn only watched quietly.

"Your dads are probably worried about you Rachel," Quinn sighed heavily, standing and moving back across the room. Rachel's eyes widened as she looked around the room frantically, searching for her bag. Quinn was trying not to ignore her thoughts of how Rachel's panicked face was adorable as she grabbed the girls' bag from the floor where Rachel had dropped it earlier.

Rachel thanked Quinn as she took her bag from the blondes' grasp, trying to make eye contact that the teacher refused to meet. Rachel fished out her phone and clicked the screen on, she groaned. Fourteen missed calls from her dad, Quinn was making her way out of the room with Charlie close behind. Rachel sighed heavily; she knew she had messed up.

Quinn listened to Rachel talk to her dad from the kitchen, sipping at her rapidly cooling coffee while Charlie noisily inhaled his food from the floor. The blonde's thoughts were running wild in her mind; first off, her student had kissed her last night, second off she had kissed back. She put her book down, she knew it was a hopeless task to try to read right now. Rachel went quiet for a few minutes before she began to talk again, Quinn noted that tone in Rachel's voice had changed. It sounded angry now rather than apologetic.

Five minutes later, a very flustered looking Rachel came storming out the room, rubbing at her eyes. She had changed back into the dress she had been wearing last night; Quinn found it increasingly difficult to ignore her thoughts when she saw Rachel's legs in the light of day.

"I had to call Santana to come pick me up," Rachel grumbled, falling into the seat next to Quinn, pressing her forward to the cool countertop. Quinn choked on her coffee, "Rachel! She can't pick you up from here," she shrieked. Rachel flinched at the volume of Quinn's voice, lifting her head slightly to press her index finger to her lips asking the blonde to lower her voice because it was seriously not helping her headache.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rachel," Quinn's voice was thick with sarcasm as she pushed herself away from the bar, standing and going to the sink washing out her coffee mug. Rachel replaced her head onto the countertop, "She's not going to tell anyone Ms. Fabray."

"Now we're back to Ms. Fabray? Last night you were pretty sure I was just Quinn," the blonde snapped, slamming the mug down and facing Rachel. Rachel lifted her head and narrowed her eyes, "Like was I the only one who enjoyed that kiss last night. If I remember correctly, you kissed me back Ms. Fabray!" Rachel cringed at her own yelling.

"You can't just have Santana come and pick you up from you teachers house Rachel, I could have taken you home," Quinn sighed. Rachel shook her head, "My dad will be outside and I would think it strange if my daughter had left in one car and came back in a different one. I told him I had stayed the night at Santana's. You won't need to babysit me," Rachel stood, glaring at Quinn. "I'm sorry I even called you last night."

Quinn met Rachel's eyes, she didn't want to admit it but hearing Rachel say that hurt. She hoped Rachel couldn't tell, but judging by how Rachel seemed to soften in front of her made her think the girl had seen the flash of pain. "I'll see you at school Ms. Fabray."

Rachel rushed out of the room, grabbing her bag and practically running out of the house. Quinn bit her lip and leaned back against the sink, she could feel her heart breaking, and she hated seeing Rachel like that. Charlie could sense Quinn's sadness and licked her hand, gazing up at her with sad eyes. Quinn glanced down at the dog and gave him a watery smile, "I'm alright Char, it'll be better with her mad at me anyway."

-*0*-

Santana pulled up next to the pacing diva staring out at the road, she hated the fact she was hurt about where Rachel had gone last night. She glared at the house, knowing who was inside. She knew who she was spending her lunch with come Monday.

Rachel threw herself into the Latina's car, slamming the door shut and pointedly avoiding Santana. "Don't put the door through the frame hobbit," Santana snapped. Rachel had had just about enough of the arguments for the day and it was only eleven in the morning.

"Oh good! We're back to you being a cold hearted bitch and me being your stupid Jewish punching bag! The world order is restored!" Rachel threw her hands in the air, glaring at Santana's profile as the girl drove. Santana hadn't expected Rachel to blow up on her, she shot Rachel a sideways glance, "Hope Fabray was good in bed Berry, hope it was worth it."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Nothing happened between Ms. Fabray and I. Nothing is ever going to happen between her and I," Rachel felt like crying again, she blinked hard fending off the tears. Santana saw the girl deflate beside her and softened, "I would say I'm sorry, but that would be lying. I'm not sorry."

Rachel smirked, the honesty was nice. Santana offered Rachel a small smile as they came to a stop at a red light, Rachel didn't smile back. "You can stop being nice to me now Santana," Rachel said, turning to face the window. "I know it was only to get to me about Ms. Fabray. We can go back to how it was before. You hating me and me just being that pathetic girl everyone makes fun of."

Santana took a deep breath and clenched the steering wheel until her knuckles went white. "I hate to admit this Rachel," Santana started driving again, glancing at Rachel briefly. "I mean I _really _hate to admit this, but I don't think this an act." Rachel furrowed her brow and turned to stare at Santana. "I think I actually like you," Santana stated as she tuned onto Rachel's street.

Rachel blinked at Santana; she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water until she settled on just keeping her mouth shut. Santana glanced at Rachel, "Did I render the Rachel Berry speechless? How often does that happen?" Santana teased, smiling softly. Rachel let an airy laugh out, watching as her house came into view with both her father's waiting on the front porch with mugs of coffee. Neither looked happy.

"Santana, what happened after I left at the party?" Rachel asked, Santana shrugged. "Beats me, I left after you got picked up. Puck was being an ass and I just wanted to go home. Why?" Santana turned to face Rachel, confused by the question. Rachel turned back to Santana and shook her head, "Just curious."

Rachel reached for the handle of the car door when Santana reached out and took Rachel's other hand that was closest to her, Rachel stared down at their hands. "I'm sorry about how last night ended Rachel, but I meant when I said I would try." Santana squeezed Rachel's hand as if to seal the promise before leaning over the center console and kissing Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel blushed and nodded, wordlessly getting out of the car and walking to her fathers. Rachel was grounded from her cellphone and she wasn't allowed to sing past 7. Rachel accepted her punishment without even batting an eye.

"The police were called on that party you had been at Rachel, the whole town knows about how much alcohol was at that party and judging by the bags under your eyes you drank!" Leroy fumed, Rachel looked shocked. Hiram patted his husbands arm trying to calm him, "We were worried sick about you Rachel, you hadn't called us and we assumed you'd been taken into custody but when we called the station they said you weren't there. We thought you had been dumb enough to get into a car with a drunk driver!"

Rachel flinched; she couldn't tell them the truth that would just make the whole thing worse. "Santana hadn't been drunk, in fact she was sober. She and I left and we didn't get much sleep last night, but yes dad I did drink." Rachel didn't want to lie any more than she was already; she stormed off into her room like true Rachel Berry fashion and shut her door quietly. Crawling into bed, she thought about Santana and how this whole thing had blown up in her face. She wasn't sure what to feel towards either girl now.

-*0*-

It was Wednesday, it had been a week since Rachel met Quinn and four days since this whole mess had begun. The slushies had stopped thanks to Santana's threat of a Lima Heights beat down on anyone whole slushied the diva. English was spent stealing glances at Quinn, who would steal glances at Rachel, both unwilling to risk anything. Santana had stuck to her word of proving to Rachel that she could be better, walking the girl to classes and listening to Rachel rant about Broadway or glee.

Wednesday meant Glee for Rachel, she was looking forward to it. She had been spending her lunches with Santana, but she would simply duck into the library to read one of the books from the list she still had that Quinn had written. Santana could tell that Rachel was still crushing on the teacher, she had had just about enough of it too.

During off period Santana stormed into Quinn's class room, the blonde looked up from her grading and arched a brow at the fuming Latina. "What can I do for you miss Lopez," Quinn questioned, putting her pen down and linking her fingers together under her chin.

Santana pointed at the blonde, "Stay away from Rachel, she doesn't need this crap from you," she sneered. Quinn smirked, "Coming from you, I can't take that statement seriously." Quinn wasn't concerned about how the cheerio felt, she knew Rachel was better off the girl but that didn't make the pang of jealousy go away whenever she saw the pair together.

Santana bristled, "She still likes you Fabray! You have to put her in her place or she's just going to sit around and wait on you!" Quinn stood abruptly, "MS. Fabray. I am MS. Fabray to you. I have no control over how Rachel feels towards me, I told her not to waste her time waiting for me! You should learn respect Santana; you have no right to lecture me."

Santana opened her mouth to respond when a very flustered looking Mr. Schuster flew into the room clutching his car keys. "Quinn, Emma went into labor, Can you take over glee club for the day?"

Quinn couldn't refuse, she had become to like Will, she knew about Emma's pregnancy and smiled at the man, "Sure Will, I can take over." Will thanked her and flew out of the room, chanting he was going to be a father all the way down the hall. Santana glared at Quinn, "Great, now you'll be in the one place Rachel ever feels good about herself. Way to go MS. Fabray."

Quinn hadn't even thought of that, she sank into her chair and rubbed her eyes. Glee club was going to be hard. Santana left the blonde, and ran down the hall to her class just as the bell rang to release the students from their classes.

-*0*-

Rachel was more than happy to be the first one of the Glee club members to arrive in the choir room, she claimed her usual front row seat and pulled out her sheet music. Kurt Hummel was the next one to arrive with Mercedes Jones walking beside him, gossiping like always. Tina Chang wheeled Artie Abram into the room both smiling at the other students.

Rachel blinked in awe as Santana Lopez breezed into the room and sat next to Rachel, the other students fell silent as they stared at the Latina. Rachel opened her mouth but Santana held up her hand to silence the girl and then pointed towards the door. Rachel turned and her mouth fell open, Quinn was walking into the room looking at all the students except Rachel and Santana.

Finn Hudson lumbered into the room with Puck a few minutes later, both looking beyond upset that they were there. Rachel whipped her head to Santana who merely shrugged. A handful of Cherrios filed into the room, all looking around the room in discomfort.

"How did you get them to join?" Rachel whispered, leaning in towards Santana. The cheerio smiled "It's easy when your HBIC," she half joked. Rachel eyed the new comers before smiling brightly at each one. They all just rolled their eyes and huffed angrily.

Quinn looked around the room and gave an uneasy smile, "I'm Ms. Fabray and I'm taking over the club for today. Mr. Schuster had some more important matters to take care of."

"Mrs. Schuster went into labor earlier today," Kurt squealed from the top row if the chairs. "They are going to have the cutest white baby," Mercedes chimed happily. Quinn smiled at the two before rubbing her hands together. "So, did you work on last week?" the blonde questioned, her gaze landed on Rachel, who's hand had shot into the air. Tina rolled her eyes and sighed, as everyone else in the room groaned. Everyone but Santana, whom shot everyone in the room her death glare.

Quinn cleared her throat and pointed at Rachel, who lowered her hand as she shot up out of her seat to look at everyone on the risers rather than at Quinn. "First, I'd like to welcome all the new comers to New Directions, especially Santana," Rachel locked eyes with the Latina, Quinn watched and jealousy flared through her. Kurt watched, amused as Puck smiled between the diva and cheerio.

"Second, I would like to sing something for everyone today, as a welcome. Any requests?" Rachel eyed each person, everyone was quiet. Santana smiled and stood, "How about a duet. I know a good song we could sing," she stood and walked past Rachel to the band. Rachel was confused by the girls' movements, she wasn't excepting it.

Santana stood next to Rachel after whispering the song choice to the band, Rachel was watching her curiously. Santana chanced a peak at the blonde who was standing by the piano, Quinn was trying to hide her anger but it took one look from Santana to know she was failing miserably.

The music started and Rachel's eye widened along with everyone else's in the room. Santana only smiled, deciding to take the first part.

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it'll be alright**

**_The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.  
_**  
**_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us  
_**  
_Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got into me_  
_Why I feel this way  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?_

**_The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_**

**_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us  
_**_  
_**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
**_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**  
**Do you hear that love?**  
_Do you hear that love?  
_  
**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
**_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
**_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_**

**lovers dance when they're feeling in love****_  
_****Spotlight's shining it's all about us****_  
_**_It's all about us__**  
**_**It's all about us****_  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us_**

The girls finished, Rachel was staring at Santana, who was glaring at Quinn who was balling her fists and clenching her jaw. The room was quiet, Puck was glancing around and Kurt was smiling blissfully at the whole display that everyone else seemed to be missing.

Puck was the first to start clapping, everyone followed shortly after whistling and cheering at the two girls. Santana smirked, Rachel beamed and Quinn seethed. Rachel leaned towards Santana whispering "How did you know I would know that song?"

Santana redirected her gaze at the brunette and smiled sheepishly, "I watched you sing last Friday during lunch, and I figured if you knew 'Blame it on the rain' you would have to know 'It's all about us'. By the way, I was thinking of you the whole time I was singing," Santana whispered before moving back to her seat. Rachel flushed and glanced at Quinn. The older woman looked ticked off and Rachel smiled to herself, the woman was jealous of Santana and was doing a terrible job at hiding it.

_I'll get you to admit your feelings for me soon enough Ms. Fabray,_ Rachel thought happily as she bounced back to her seat sitting closer to Santana then before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you know how frustrating it is that I still don't own glee? It's really quite a difficult thing to not think about. **

* * *

It was earlier Thursday morning, the air was cold and sprinkled with flakes of snow, Quinn was walking from her car towards the entrance of the school when she saw them. Rachel was leaning against the outside wall of the gym, Santana stood in front of the girl twirling a strand of Rachel's curls lazily. Rachel had seen the blonde get out of her car and had made a point to be right in the teachers' line of sight.

"Santana, you stole our first kiss and I have to admit that it was quite unpleasant," Rachel stated, the Latina smiled as she leaned in closer to Rachel. "Guess I should fix that then huh?"

Rachel watched Quinn over Santana's shoulder as she nodded, biting her lip as if she were excited about Santana leaning in closer to her. Santana brushed her lips against Rachel's before she firmly planted them on the divas. Rachel gasped and allowed her eyes to shut, she wrapped her arms around the girls neck and pulled her closer, nearly flush against her own body.

Santana had her hand on the wall next to Rachel, keeping them steady and relishing in the feeling of the kiss. She hadn't felt something like this since Brittany, it was exciting and warm and…off. Santana could tell Rachel wasn't into the kiss as much as she was, she felt betrayed. She knew the girl was thinking of Quinn which only pissed her off.

Santana pressed herself against the brunette; running her free hand down the girls' side to the hem of her shirt, pushing her hand up the fabric smiling into the kiss as she began to stroke the girls' skin.

Rachel wanted to stop but she could still feel Quinn watching so she did the only thing she could think to do. She arched into Santana and moaned softly into the girls mouth allowing her lips to part. Just as Santana was about to meet Rachel's tongue with her own, the diva pulled away. Santana blinked her eyes open, leveling Rachel with a questioning gaze.

Rachel was staring over her shoulder, she turned to look behind her but Rachel grabbed her arm and cupping her cheek softly making sure she was only looking at the diva. Rachel shook her head, looking panicked, Santana knew what the girl was doing. She was trying to hide the pain that flashed through her but simply shrugged and pushed away from Rachel.

"I'll see you later, babe." Santana threw over her shoulder as she walked towards the field for early morning practice.

Rachel watched Santana walk away, thrown off by the pet name she had just been called. She turned and looked for Quinn, not seeing the older woman anywhere. She sighed heavily, she had no idea what she was doing using Santana to get Quinn jealous. _Maybe she really is just done with me…_ Rachel thought sadly as she walked into the school, head hung low in defeat.

-*0*-

Fourth period had just begun and Quinn was looking around the school for Rachel, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she collided into another person. She stumbled back, hot coffee splashed across her blouse and down her skirt.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to-" Quinn was too busy trying not to get second degree burns on her stomach when the woman she had run into grew quiet. She looked up briefly, only to do a double take and blink in disbelief.

"Marley? Marley Rose?" Quinn questioned, shaking her head as if it was all an illusion. "Hi Lucy," Marley smiled, looking back her old friends coffee stained shirt and blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about your blouse, here I'll help you clean it up." Marley pushed the blonde into a nearby bathroom, Quinn was shocked beyond words. It had been nine years since she had seen Marley; and if she was being honest, she never thought she would see Marley again.

Quinn shook her head and blinked, "What are you doing here Marley, I haven't seen you since junior year," she asked, barely lifting her voice above a whisper. Marley merely smiled as she wet paper towels and dabbed at Quinn's blouse, "I'm visiting my family, they moved back about a year ago and I was just wondering around the school, just thinking about high school when I ran into you," Marley raised her brow and looked at Quinn, "What are you doing here Luce?"

Quinn smiled at the nickname, Marley had been the only one to call her that back when she was Lucy. "I teach English now. I was actually looking for one of my students when you threw your coffee on me," she chuckled. Marley giggled, throwing away the paper towels and backing away from Quinn. "It's stained, I'm sorry. I can replace it if you want."

Quinn pulled her shirt away from her body to better see the stain and shrugged, "No it's alright. It's an old shirt anyway." Marley smiled warmly before averting her eyes and starting towards the door, "It was nice to see you again Lucy."

Quinn stumbled, catching herself on the sink before stopping Marley from walking out the door, "You know, I did like this shirt an awful lot," Marley smirked and crossed her arms. "You don't have to replace it or anything but you could have dinner with me, tomorrow night?" Quinn wanted to catch up her old friend, she wanted to apologize for chasing the girl off so many years ago. She wanted to make Rachel jealous.

Marley smiled and nodded her head, "Sure Luce," the girl pulled out a pen from her purse and took Quinn's hand in her own, scrawling her number on the blonde's palm. "Call me tomorrow." And with that, Marley brushed past Quinn and out of the bathroom. Quinn stared at her hand, not believing she would be having dinner with her first crush from high school.

-*0*-

Rachel was fuming. It was fifth period and she was glaring at her English teacher who was moving about the room talking about the new book project the class would be tackling. Rachel had seen the number on the blonde's hand, she didn't know who it belonged to but she didn't like it.

The bell rang and the students bolted for the door, Rachel stayed anchored to her seat glaring at Quinn who simply wiped the board clean. "Who's number is that on your hand?" Rachel commanded. Quinn stilled her hand on the board for a moment and turned to look at the student.

"I don't believe that is any of your business Miss. Berry, don't you have Spanish to get to?" Quinn turned back to the board, hiding her smile. Rachel was jealous and she was making it painfully obvious.

"Is it a woman's?" Rachel held her breath, she didn't want to know if Quinn was really done with her, she hoped she would get her shot. Quinn sighed heavily turning back to Rachel. "If you really must know..." Quinn dragged out, as if being put off by the whole conversation, "Do you remember me telling you about Marley? The girl I had tormented in high school because I was afraid of my feelings?"

Rachel's eyes bulged, she refused to believe that an old flame like that could show up in Quinn's life right when Rachel was getting closer to cracking the teacher. Still, she nodded and bit her lip nervously. Quinn smirked and sat at her desk, "It's her number, I'm having dinner with her tomorrow night. Now, if you don't mind, I have another class to teach."

To say Rachel was angry when she stormed out of the room would have been an enormous understatement. She was still radiating with anger when she came to face Santana who looked confused at Rachel's demeanor.

"Babe.." Santana started tilting her head to the side, Rachel pointed at Santana, jabbing her finger into the cheerios chest. "Dinner. Tomorrow night. You and me. Got it?" Santana rubbed at the spot on her chest, attempting to soothe the now sore spot smiling, "Sure, I'll pick you up at 8." Rachel nodded before flinging her bag on the ground and slumping into her seat. Santana stared at Rachel before she saw Puck eyeing her curiously.

She rolled her eyes and took her own seat. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

-*0*-

It was Friday afternoon; Quinn had talked to Marley during her lunch, they had agreed to meet at Breadstix at eight to catch up. Fourth period had already begun and she was used to being alone in the room, she was reading over some papers when an idea jumped into her head. She threw open one of her desk drawers and sifted through the stack of papers, yanking out a sheet with a triumphant "Ah Ha!"

Rachel was standing in the door, eyebrows arched at her teachers' antics. Quinn blushed profusely and shifted uncomfortably in her seat trying to look nonchalant about what Rachel had just witnessed. "What can I do for you miss Berry?" Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed, "Can you drop the whole 'Miss Berry' charade. It's not working."

Quinn averted her eyes and began smoothing the paper she had crinkled pulling it out of the desk, she shook her head and bit down on her tongue. Rachel crossed her arms and ignored the urge to stomp her foot. "Ms. Fabray, I think you have a right to know; I'm not going to give up on this. You felt that kiss," Quinn shot Rachel a warning glare, Rachel ignored it walking towards the teachers' desk. "You felt it, I know you felt what I felt. I know you have the same feelings for me and I am _not_ going to give it up," Rachel placed her hands on the desk and leaned into Quinn who only blinked and gulped audibly.

"I'm not going to crack Quinn," Rachel whispered, meeting Quinn's eyes. "That's going to be you."

Quinn blinked and Rachel was already across the room throwing a flirtatious smirk over her shoulder. Quinn rubbed her eyes, _what the hell just happened?_ Quinn thought to herself. Rachel practically ran down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door and slamming against the wall breathing heavily, _I can't believe that just happened,_ was bouncing around her head. Santana clenched her fists she had heard the whole thing from her spot along the lockers, _This is getting out of hand_.

Santana started off to where Rachel had run off before she heard the soft muffled crying coming from behind the bathroom door. She knocked softly, the crying halted and Santana waited. The quiet click from the lock, slowly the door opened revealing Rachel, eyes red and puffy tears streaming down her cheeks. Santana noted the girl was shaking like a leaf, "Don't use your demanding side much do you Rach," she grinned.

Rachel smiled sadly, walking towards the sinks while shaking her head. Santana followed, relocking the door before walking up behind Rachel meeting the girls' eyes in the mirror. "You really like her don't you?"

Rachel whimpered and turned, burying her face into the Latinas neck and crying softly. Santana wrapped her arms around the small girl and sighed, blinking away the tears. "It's cool Rachel, I get it. I messed up and now that I realize what an amazing person you are, it's too late. I understand," Santana soothed, rubbing the girls back and sighing heavily.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm so sorry Santana, you are so sweet and you have such a big heart and I hate doing this to you, I just don't feel the same way with you that I feel about Quinn," Rachel whined, pulling herself away from Santana and meeting the girls' eyes. Santana only smiled, brushing away strands of hair from the divas face, ducking her head and softly pressing her lips against Rachel's. She pulled away, eyes still shut as she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Santana understood what Rachel was feeling, to be blunt, she was still in love with Brittney.

Rachel stared at Santana and looked down at the ground sadly, "I understand if you don't want to go to dinner tonight, I don't expect you to help me make Quinn jealous." Santana blinked her eyes open and giggled, "Rach, stop calling her Quinn, it's weird for me." Rachel nodded, pulling away from Santana.

The cheerio pulled Rachel back to her, holding her firmly against her and letting out a watery chuckle, "Rachel, I really just want to piss off Fabray, I'll help you for as long as it takes." Rachel threw her arms around the girls' waist whispering thank you over and over again.

It hurt, Santana could admit that. First Brittany had moved without so much as a goodbye and now the school loser was shooting her down to get to a teacher. She allowed a few tears to stream down her cheeks before quickly pulling away from the hug and whipping at her face, she didn't need to show anymore of her soft side then she already had.

"I'll pick you up tonight." With that, she was out the bathroom door and walking to her fifth period right as the bell was ringing.

Quinn was standing in front of her fifth period, she was excited about her new assignment as well as nervous. "We're going to be moving into poetry," a group groan greeted her, just as she expected. She continued, "It's easy, all you have to do is find a poem you connect with and then on Monday, you will recite the poem. Either from memory or you can simply read it. Easy one hundred." A few heads were nodding along, excepting the assignment, a few others rolled their eyes and Rachel was staring up at her with wide brown eyes.

Quinn cleared her throat and plucked up the sheet of paper from her desk that she had been so happy to find, Rachel eyed her curiously recognizing the gleam in her eyes from when she watched the blonde interact with that massive dog named Charlie. Rachel grinned to herself at the memory.

"I'll start us off," Quinn began, waving the sheet of paper around before holding it up to in front of her.

"I dream about you  
too much  
and sometimes I lose myself in those dreams  
and I imagine the way you breathe  
and if you talk in your sleep  
and the way I'd kiss you awake.  
But then I have to remind myself  
That you wont be here when I wake up  
So I return to what I was doing all day  
Just missing you  
And I guess that's why  
I'm afraid of the dark."

Quinn raised her eyes from the paper, each student gave her a different look some were smiling, understanding what the poem had been saying. Others were staring off into space, clearly bored. Rachel was biting her lip and blinking up at her, they locked eyes momentarily until the bell rang, forcing the pair to look away.

-*0*-

Santana tapped against her steering wheel as she waited for Rachel outside the Berry home. She had been there for a little more than five minutes and she was starting to get impatient. Just as she was about to grab her phone to text the girl for a second time, the diva came bounding out of the house and flew into the car. They smiled at one another and drove in silence, Santana knew where she stood with Rachel and that suit her just fine.

Rachel's heart was pounding against her chest, she was actually worried that it was trying to break free. She toyed with the hem of her blouse and glanced nervously at Santana the whole way to Breadstix. "You're lucky this is the only decent place to eat Rachel, otherwise we wouldn't be able to find Fabray this easy." Santana remarked pulling into a parking place.

Rachel could see Quinn's car a few spaces down and she smiled, "I don't think I would have a hard time finding her."

Quinn and Marley were sitting at a booth, catching up just like they had promised. Marley could tell that Quinn was distracted though, anytime the door would open hazel eyes would shoot up to look at the door only to have disappointment flash across her face. Marley sipped at her water, eyeing Quinn curiously.

"Luce, who are you looking for?" Quinn choked on her water and sputtered. Marley was staring at her with warm eyes, Quinn caught her breath, shaking her head. "Nobody, I'm not looking for anyone."

The door chimed and Marley watched Quinn try to discreetly eye the new comer. Instead of disappointment, joy passed easily across Quinn's eyes and Marley was intrigued. She turned to look at the door, catching the eye of a small, brown haired girl with a taller Latina. Both girls were eyeing Marley and Quinn, whispering to one another and smiling.

Marley faced Quinn, who was blushing profusely. "Isn't that tall one the head cheerio and the small one the captain of the glee club?" Quinn furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to ask how she had known that when Marley giggled. "The cheerio's picture is right where yours had hung when you were head cheerio, right by the door of the locker room. As for the smaller one, I saw her preform at her sectionals this year," Marley sipped her water, shrugging as if it were nothing. "She has talent, she's cute," she glanced over shoulder and nodded her head "Plus she's got a huge crush on you."

Quinn was shell shocked, she didn't have a response to Marley. "How can you tell?" Quinn whispered, leaning towards Marley. The woman giggled and eyed Quinn, "Luce, you forget. I had a crush on you in high school. I know how a girl looks when she wants something she can't have." Quinn was staring over Marley's shoulder, watching as Rachel and Santana were being seated a few tables away.

"She looks at you just like you're looking at her right now." Marley remarked, smirking at her old friend. "If I'm so obvious, why haven't I lost my job yet?" Quinn snapped, biting her lip. Marley didn't flinch, Lucy was still Lucy no matter how much she claimed to have changed.

"You're twenty six and she's, what? Eighteen? She's of legal age, sure, but if you want to be with her, you're going to have to wait until after her graduation. How far off is that?" Marley could just tell the two were already in love, head over heels in love to be exact. They didn't know it yet, but the stolen glances the pair were sharing over Marley and Santana's shoulders said it all.

Quinn counted the months in her head, "About five months, they graduate at the end of May." Marley nodded her head, smiling. "You should talk to her Luce," Marley stated, reaching across the table to grasp Quinn's hand. "I'll back you two up no matter how morally wrong it is," she joked. Quinn laughed and squeezed Marley's hand.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you in high school Mars," Quinn sighed heavily. Marley waved her hand around as if brushing the apology away. "That was nine years ago Lucy Fabray! Don't even bring it up now," Marley demanded before smiling. "I haven't been called Mars in," Marley thought and laughed loudly. "Gosh, ten years!"

Rachel watched Marley and Quinn, flinching every time the pair laughed, or smiled or touched one another. Santana rolled her eyes every now and again, munching on the breadsticks. Marley laughed loudly, causing even Santana to flinch. "What do you think they're talking about San?" Rachel asked, attempting to get a better view of Quinn. Santana shrugged, "Hell if I know," she mumbled glancing around the restaurant.

Rachel was suddenly unusually quiet, Santana quirked an eye brow and returned her gaze to the diva that was looking behind her with shock etched across her face. "What are you staring at Rach?"

"Rach? I thought she was just Berry," Santana froze, she knew that voice. She turned and looked over her shoulder, a blonde was standing just behind her gazing at her with bright blue eyes. "Brittney?" Santana breathed.

Brittney flashed a dazzling smile, clapping her hands excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Of course San! Who else would I be?" She questioned innocently.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved. Why haven't you called me? I missed you!" Santana rattled off, she was still hurt by Brittney leaving but she shoved her resentment aside to question the blonde.

Brittney motioned at the bench, asking to sit. Santana slid over and noticed Rachel watching intently, smiling from ear to ear. "I think I'll walk home, Santana. Have a good night." Rachel patted Santana's hand, and stood walking out of the restaurant and into the night. Santana felt bad for ten seconds until Brittney threw her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I never called you San, I was scared you would break up with me and I thought if we just never talked you couldn't break up with me!" Brittney pulled away from the Latina, beaming to see the girl after so long. "I'm moving back, and now we can be together! I was so excited I went to your house but your mom said you were here with Rachel and so I came to find you. I missed you so much Santana."

Santana blinked back the tears, she had never been officially out when she and Brittney were together the year prior and she had felt like that was why the girl had left so suddenly. To know the truth; it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Brittney was starting to worry that she had been wrong and that the cheerio didn't want to be with her, she frowned sadly. "Do you want to be with me Santana?"

The Latina let out a watery giggle, the tears rising in her eyes. She knew how Rachel felt towards Quinn because she felt that way towards Brittney and to have the blonde question it so innocently made her fall in love just that much more. "Of course I want to be with you Brit. Of course."

Quinn hadn't seen Rachel leave but when she went to glance at the diva, she was gone and a blonde was cuddling against Santana. She felt a rush of anger and stood from the table, startling Marley. "One minute Mars," Quinn murmured, walking over to Santana and the other girls table.

"Where is Rachel," Quinn demanded, slamming her open palm onto the table top making the blonde girl jump. "She wanted to walk home, she left like ten minutes ago." Santana replied, wrapping her arm around Brittney to calm the startled girl.

"Why did she leave? Did you hurt her?" Quinn was seeing red, she didn't like Santana one bit and she could tell the girl felt the same way towards her. "Oh you're one to talk Fabray," Santana sneered, "Out on a date with an old flame from high school, reciting that stupid poem for her in class. She told me the whole story Quinn, Don't lecture me on hurting her when that's all you have done since you showed up in her life."

Brittney was bouncing her eyes between the two fuming woman, biting her lip. She would have to ask Santana how much she had actually missed. Quinn shot daggers at Santana, "If she's hurt when I find her, I will make sure Sue knows to make you run more laps than you can handle," Quinn gritted out between clenched teeth before whirling around and storming back to Marley who had watched the whole thing.

"Go find her Lucy, I'll pay. Just call me later okay?" Quinn shot Marley a grateful look and nodded her head before rushing out the door and to her car. She was counting her lucky stars when her car started easily, and then again when she spotted Rachel only a few blocks down from the restaurant. Quinn pulled up next to the girl, leaning over to roll her window down.

"You know," Quinn started, watching Rachel spin around at her voice, "You always seem to be in need of a ride." Rachel bit her lip and leaned into the open window, "What about your date?" She had tried to hide the pain in her voice but she knew she couldn't. Quinn smiled and pat the passenger seat, "Get in the car and I'll explain." Rachel hesitated before pulling open the door and sliding into the passenger seat.

Quinn had that dazzling smile plastered across her face and her eyes were glistening with that bright happiness Rachel had seen before. "That wasn't a date. It was two friends who hadn't seen each other in nine years catching up and a very stupid teacher attempting to make her student jealous," Quinn stated.

Rachel chuckled, "Funny you say that, because that was exactly what I was trying to do to you." They smiled at one another, Quinn was driving slowly towards Rachel's house. "Why didn't you call one of your dads to pick you up?" Quinn wondered aloud. Rachel sighed and gazed out the window, "I just wanted to be alone for a little while. Sort out my thoughts."

"That's really dangerous Rach. You could have gotten hurt and nobody would have known where you had gone," Quinn scolded. Rachel smiled, leaning her head against the head rest and lolling it around to face Quinn. "I can't tell if that's coming from Ms. Fabray or Quinn. Care to clarify?" Rachel smirked.

Quinn smiled, glancing at Rachel as she pulled up close to the Berry residents. She grabbed the divas hand and linked their fingers together before reaching up with her free hand to stroke the girls' cheek softly. Rachel leaned into the touch as her eyes fluttered shut. Quinn took a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel kissed back, reaching up with her own hand to cup the blonde around the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The stayed like that, kissing and touching softly, for ten minutes before Rachel pulled away at the buzzing in her pocket.

Quinn smiled and watched as Rachel pulled her phone out and clicked on the screen, the girls face being lit by the screen. Rachel read the text from her father but couldn't believe it. Quinn noticed Rachel's sudden panic and placed a hand on the girls' knee comfortingly. "Rach, What is it?"

Rachel shook her head, tearing her eyes away from her phone to meet Quinn's eyes. Wordlessly, she held up her phone to allow Quinn to read the message. Quinn felt her stomach drop.

**Inside. Now. Ask Ms. Fabray to join you. **

* * *

**A/N: Okay see, now if I weren't writing this story I would be thoroughly upset about that little cliff hanger. Talk about chapter full of plot twists right? Hot damn. **

**The poem I used in this chapter is most certainly not mine, I found it on Tumblr and I tried to find out who was the original author but, alas, to no avail. **

**As always, thank you so much for all your comments! It really does make my day when I read them! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Can you guys believe I still don't own glee? Psh. me either. **

**Ok so after this chapter there will only be one more. I'm thinking about a sequel but... you just never know. Thoughts, comments, and concerns are ALWAYS welcome. I probably actually enjoy them far more than I actually should...**

**ANYWHO I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn stood in front of the door, knowing all too well who was waiting on the other side. Rachel was fidgeting uncomfortably as Quinn clasped her hands together, her thoughts running away with her.

_"I'm going to lose my job and go to jail and Rachel is never going to make it with this kind of crap hanging over her head," _Quinn thought hopelessly. _"How could I have been so stupid? Right in front of her house? Way to go Fabray!"_

_"They are going to kill her. I just got her and now my dads are going to kill her," _Rachel was pretty sure she was going to be sick. She looked to her left at Quinn who simply stared at the door. Wide eyed and panicked.

"It's going to be ok Quinn," Rachel offered, reaching to hold Quinn's hand. The blonde pulled her arm away and stared down at the diva. Quinn watched as hurt pass through the girls' worried brown eyes and she instantly deflated.

Rachel didn't give Quinn the chance to explain herself, she faced forward and placed her hand on the door knob, bracing herself for what she was sure would be world war three. Quinn's heart was in her throat, her breathing was uneven and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears.

Rachel turned the knob and ever so slowly pushed open the door. The pair stood stock still on the porch as the door swung open; revealing the two Berry men, arms crossed and waiting. Rachel took the first step forward, Quinn following behind her, as she moved into the house and towards her fathers.

"Dad, Daddy, I know this looks bad but you have to listen-" Leroy held up his hand to stop Rachel's speech. Both men were staring at Quinn, who was shifting from one foot to the other under the hard glare.

"Ms. Fabray, I think I'd much rather hear about why you were kissing my daughter in front of my home," Leroy's voice was full of false sincerity and Quinn met his eyes. She glanced at Rachel who was staring at her in panic. The teacher offered her student a small smile which was greeted by Hiram moving in front of Rachel and blocking Quinn's view.

"I was giving Rachel a ride home," Quinn began, meeting each of the men before her with a steady gaze. "I didn't want her walking from Breadstix, it's dangerous and I care about her safety.

"I care about your daughter," Rachel was peeking out from behind Hiram, watching as the blonde talked noticing the familiar gleam in her eyes. "She is smart, and caring and I haven't known her long. In fact most of the time I've known her, I've been avoiding her."

Leroy scoffed, rolling his eyes and glancing at his husband who, to Leroy's surprise, had dropped his arms to his sides and had a faint smile tugging on his lips.

Quinn dropped her eyes to floor, suddenly afraid of the words that were about to come out of her mouth. She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes and counted to ten before standing straight and meeting Rachel's eyes who was now beside Hiram.

"I think I'm in love with Rachel," Leroy's jaw dropped, Hiram smiled and Rachel felt her breath hitch staring into hazel eyes that only showed love. Quinn smiled and met Hiram's eyes, "I think I've been in love with her since the first day I met her, slushie covered and all.

"I know that our situation is far from ideal," Quinn continued, switching her gaze to Leroy. "But I am willing to wait for her as long as it takes." She dropped her eyes again, feeling the tears rising. "Or if you prefer, I can quit working at McKinley and disappear, you'll never see or hear from me again."

Rachel covered her mouth, tears blurring her vision. She stepped towards Quinn hesitantly before throwing herself at the older woman, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and burying her face in soft blonde hair. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, holding her as closely as she could fearing this would be the last time she would get to see the girl.

Leroy took a step towards the pair, intent on breaking them away from one another when his husbands hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder. Leroy's eyes bulged as her turned to Hiram, face dotted with tears and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hiram, don't you dare buy into this," Leroy demanded, wagging a finger at the blonde in front of him. "This is incredibly inappropriate and I won't allow my little girl to be damaged by this woman."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn, clinging still to the girls' neck, meeting her fathers' angry glare.

"I'm not damaged because of Quinn! I was damaged before Quinn," Rachel seethed, she wouldn't allow her father to talk to someone that had saved her so many times as if she was just a pest in their lives. Quinn and Hiram were staring at one another, silently talking with their eyes. Hiram nodded at Quinn and then reached out to his husband again.

"Leroy, baby," Leroy turned on his husband, face flushed with anger. "I think we should set out some ground rules for these two and then see where it goes from there."

Quinn gripped Rachel tighter, smiling brightly. Rachel faced the blonde arching her brow in confusion.

"What just happened?" Rachel questioned, Quinn's eyes were so brightly lit with happiness and her smile was making her edges of her eyes crinkle. Quinn only shook her head and pecked Rachel on the cheek, laughing softly.

"Hiram, you can't be serious right now," Leroy pleaded. Hiram only smiled softly and pointed at the two girls.

"Remember when we first started dating," Hiram whispered softly, Leroy glanced at his daughter and the older woman. "We were so in love that nothing could stand between us. Not even your father."

Leroy snapped his head to stare at Hiram in disbelief, "We were the same age and in college, Hiram. You can't possibly be comp-"

Hiram shook his head and kissed Leroy to silence him, "Look at them Lee." Hiram motioned at the two girls again. Rachel was brushing Quinn's hair out of her eyes, smiling as Quinn continued to whisper 'I love you' to the little diva.

Leroy wanted to believe that Rachel just had a crush on the blonde and that she would get over it sooner or later, but once he saw the way Rachel beamed and the way Quinn had only pure adoration pouring from her gaze. Leroy sighed, slumping against his husband as her ran a hand threw his greying hair.

"Our baby is in love Hiram," Leroy commented, caught in his emotions. Hiram smiled at his husband, nodding his head.

Rachel run her fingers threw Quinn's hair and smiled blissfully. Quinn had said that she loved her and nothing could knock her off her cloud of happiness. Quinn pecked Rachel's nose, glancing at the girls fathers to make sure they hadn't run off to get a gun or something else to chase the blonde off with.

"I love you," Rachel murmured softly, meeting Quinn's eyes and blushing. Quinn's eyes sparkled and she nodded her head.

"I figured as much," she joked. Leroy cleared his throat, causing the girls to tear their love sick gaze away from each other to look at the Berry men.

"First off, I don't approve of this," Leroy began eyeing Quinn who shifted uneasily. "But I will tolerate it because I have never seen my daughter so in love before," he finished, allowing a small smile to crawl across his face.

"Second," Hiram chimed, rubbing Leroy's arm to calm him. "You shouldn't come out publically yet. It's hard enough being gay in this town, I'd hate to see you two be torn apart because of.." he waved at the two girls' hoping his vague statement came across clearly.

Quinn looked down at Rachel who was already gazing up at her "I think we can do that," Quinn directed at the men, never looking away from Rachel. The young girl nodded her head in agreement, smiling brightly.

The two men met one others eyes, silently agreeing that the pair in front of them were truly in love and they would be for a long time.

Hiram clapped once to get the girls' attention once again and stepped backwards further into the house asking if anyone was hungry. The girls' nodded, they hadn't really gotten a chance to eat at Breadstix since they both had left before they had gotten a chance to order. Leroy followed his husband into the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.

"Rachel, I meant every word I sai-" Rachel cut Quinn off, kissing the blonde firmly as she threaded her fingers through short hair. Quinn swallowed her words as she kissed back, pouring every ounce of love she could into the kiss. Rachel pulled away first, smiling at the dopey grin Quinn was sporting.

"I love you Quinn Fabray," Rachel promised with another sweet kiss. A loud, forced cough came from the kitchen, pulling the girls' apart smiling sheepishly. The two linked their hands together and moved into the kitchen where Hiram and Leroy stood, holding an envelope.

"Is that…" Rachel tried, stepping forward. Her breathing becoming short and ragged as her fathers' nodded their heads. She reached out and snatched it out of Hiram's hand spinning away from the three people in the room. Quinn glanced at Hiram who simply mouthed 'NYADA' at her, pointing at Rachel's back.

Rachel tore open the letter and read quickly, tears pooling in her eyes and dripping onto the paper. The Berry men began to shift around, unsure of how to handle the silence from their daughter. Quinn took a step towards Rachel, placing a careful hand onto the girls shoulder.

"Rachel, what does it say?" Quinn asked, worried that the girl had been turned away. She knew about NYADA, she knew that anyone who wanted to work on Broadway wanted to get into the school. She also knew Rachel's dreams were either being crushed or lifted and the girls silence wasn't making it clear.

Rachel spun around and jumped, smiling bigger than ever, as she shrieked "I got in!" Hiram cheered , throwing his arms around Leroy who had tears in his eyes. Quinn picked Rachel up and spun her around the room, laughing along with Rachel.

"I'm going to New York!" Rachel chanted as Quinn set her back on the ground. She bounded over to her fathers', hugging them tightly as the tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. _"I'm going to New York! I'm going to make sure I am there right after graduation! I don't need to stay over summer va-" _Rachel's thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Quinn had her arms folded in front of her, smiling at the scene of the three Berry's. Rachel turned to face her, suddenly looking sad.

"What about us Quinn," Rachel asked softly, stepping towards the blonde. Quinn gazed at Rachel, confused at first until she realized what the girl was asking.

"We can cross that bridge when the time comes, Rach." Quinn soothed, taking the girl into her arms. "Let's focus on right now." Leroy nodded his head, agreeing with the statement, Hiram only smiled sadly at his daughter.

"Let's eat!" Leroy bellowed, pulling open a drawer and pulling out take out menus.

"No," Quinn stated, everyone froze and looked at her with worried eyes. "Let's celebrate!" Quinn cheered, throwing a fist into the hair and laughing. Rachel threw her own fist into the hair, laughing along with the blonde as Leroy and Hiram thrust their own fists into the air.

-*0*-

It was drizzling lightly with warm spring rain as Quinn stepped out of her car and made her way towards the school. Leroy and Hiram were seated, in the front row of the family and friends section of the graduation crowd. They waved happily at Quinn when she walked in, combing out her hair and smiling brightly at the men.

It was late May and it was Rachel's graduation day. Quinn had asked Rachel to be her girlfriend the same night they had gotten the NYADA acceptance letter. Leroy had begun to warm up to Quinn after the third week of the girls' relationship.

The two girls spent winter break together at the Berry home, watching movies and drinking vegan friendly hot chocolate until ten, which is about the time Quinn would say good night and go to her own home to sleep only to be invited back over the very next morning.

They had gotten into a fight the night before New Year's Eve; Quinn had mentioned oh Marley had invited her out causing Rachel to become jealous and dramatic. Quinn had left with Rachel yelling at her to go spend New years with Marley. At eleven fifty-five Quinn showed up at on the Berry's door step, asking for Rachel. They made up quickly, both apologizing profusely until Hiram yelled it was the New Year. They were shared a kiss that night, whispering 'I love you' the remainder of the night.

They had been forced to spend spring break apart; Rachel went to New York with her fathers to look at the NYADA campus while Quinn visited her mother who had moved to Florida after her husband's death.

Quinn slid into her seat in the teacher section of the crowd, glancing around before spotting Will and Emma with their infant son a few seats down. Will gave Quinn a thumbs up, she smiled and waved. Quinn had taken over the Glee club for the rest of the year so Will could rush home to be with his son and wife.

Quinn smiled to herself, remembering how Rachel had lead the club to victory in both the regionals and Nationals competitions. Puck, Finn, Santana and the other cheerios had stayed on the club. Brittany had joined not long after reentering the school and joining cheerios.

Principle Figgins welcomed everyone before calling out the first few names on the list of students. Quinn clapped along until Rachel's name was called. She stood and cheered, yelling louder than anyone in the room. Well, besides Hiram and Leroy.

Rachel waved happily, bouncing across the stage and accepting her diploma. When Santana was called across the stage, Quinn cheered and clapped loudly. Santana and Quinn had formed a friendship only a few months ago. Their girlfriends being the cause of why they had agreed to be civil towards one another. Brittany skipped across the stage when her name was called, plucking her diploma from the principles hand before jumping onto Santana smothering the Latina in kisses.

After the other students had been called, hats had been thrown into the hair and the cheers had died down, Rachel found her fathers near the front of the school. She looked for her girlfriend, smile slowly fading.

"Where's Quinn? I saw her in the audience," Rachel spun around to search the faces behind her. Leroy and Hiram gave one another a quick glance, before pushing their daughter towards the car.

"Why don't we go home and discuss Quinn," Leroy suggested. Rachel was hurt, Quinn had said she would be there at the graduation but she didn't think the woman would leave without at least hugging her.

When they arrived home, Rachel stormed into the house. Hiram and Leroy close behind, trying to calm her.

"Why would she just do that?" Rachel demanded, throwing off her graduation gown and fixing her dress that had readjusted itself. Leroy and Hiram covered their mouths, attempting to hide their smiles as Rachel shot them an angry glare.

"Always with the dramatics Rach," Rachel spun around at the voice, smiling at her girlfriend who stood there, arms opened wide for a hug. "I came here so when I gave you your graduation gift, you could kiss me," Quinn giggled as Rachel threw herself into her arms, snuggling into under her chin.

"Graduation gift? You got me a gift?" Rachel asked, pulling away to look at the blonde. Quinn smiled and nodded, reaching behind her into her back pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. Rachel grabbed it and unfolded it quickly. Quinn wrapped her arms around the divas waist and waited for Rachel's reaction.

"You got me an apartment?" Rachel asked, confusion laced in her tone. Quinn nodded, Rachel blinked and Leroy and Hiram laughed.

"Actually," Hiram giggled. "We all got it for you. For both of you." Rachel blinked, jaw going slack before bouncing her gaze around the three people in front of her until she settled on Quinn.

"I'm moving with you Rach," Quinn stated, voice cracking with excitement. "I got a job at a high school there not too long ago, I'll be paying the rent for us while you go to school." Rachel wasn't saying anything. Quinn let her smile slip, worried Rachel wouldn't want to move in with her.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it was my idea and I should have asked if you even wanted me to-" Rachel slammed her hand over Quinn's mouth, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I love it Quinn," Rachel stammered. "I love you and I love the idea of moving in with you and I can't wait to do this with you." Rachel hugged her girlfriend tightly, kissing her cheek softly. Hiram and Leroy wrapped the two girls in their arms, and Rachel smiled. She was surrounded by the people she loved the most and she couldn't be happier.

"Let's celebrate!" Leroy yelled, pulling away from the group hug to thrust his fist in the air. Hiram smiled broadly at his husband before throwing his own fist in the air. Rachel and Quinn chuckled and rolled their eyes as the pulled away from one another, linking their hands together. Quinn nodded at Rachel before raising her right fist into the air. Rachel smiled, raising her left fist into the air.

"Let's celebrate!" they all cheered together, erupting into a fit of laughter at their new tradition.

"You're going to regret starting that one day," Rachel mumbles under her breath, watching her father's skip into the kitchen.

"No," Quinn smiles. "I don't think I'll ever regret having it because it just means we get celebrate together." Quinn and Rachel kiss softly, smiling full of hope for their future.

* * *

**Hi, Author here... again... **

**Epilogue is next. I already have it written out so...enjoy the next 24 hours of wondering what happened after graduation. **


	10. Epilogue

**Still don't own anything. Still not okay with it. **

**Last chapter, I know...depressing... BUT! ...nah you can wait till the end. **

* * *

****Rachel paced around her living room floor, glancing at her watch every few minutes. She toyed with the finger on her finger, twirling it around anxiously. It was seven and her wife should have been home over an hour ago.

Quinn and Rachel had moved to New York a month after Rachel graduated, both far to eager to begin their lives together in the big city. Quinn and Rachel had started school in late September, Rachel attending NYADA and Quinn teaching English.

Rachel made friends easily at NYADA, they were all very much like her. She became fast friends with a boy named Brody who had more than a crush on the diva. Rachel had tried to calm Quinn's nerves about the whole thing but she couldn't hold off her girlfriend when Brody had stolen a kiss during one of their dance rehearsals.

Brody finally backed off once he came face to face with the angry blonde.

Their first time together had been Rachel's first time in general. Quinn promised the girl she loved her and would never hurt and Rachel only smiled and told the blonde she was well aware of that and that's why she was giving her virginity to the older woman. It was slow and loving, filled with breathy whispers and promises that dragged on till the sun was seeping in through the window. They had stayed in bed the entire next day simply cuddling.

During their second year, Rachel turned twenty and Quinn jumped to twenty-eight. Leroy and Hiram had been invited over by Quinn, whom of which would still get incredibly nervous around Leroy. The blonde talked to the two men while Rachel was out at an off Broadway audition.

When Rachel came home, she was greeted by Quinn standing in the middle of the entry hall smiling her dazzling smile, holding out a little black box.

Rachel smiled at the memory, glancing down at her ring. Six years ago today, she got married to the love of her life.

The front door creaked, Rachel stopped her pacing before she heard the quiet click of the door shutting. She briskly walked to the entry hall and smiled at the sight.

Quinn was dropping her bag on the floor, leaning backwards awkwardly, while attempting not to wake the sleeping four year old in her arms.

The brunette walked towards her wife and daughter, pecking Quinn on the lips quickly. Rachel held out her arms for the sleeping child, her wife handed the little girl over and smiled as her family walked into their apartment.

Once Rachel had emerged from their daughters room she crossed her arms and half heartily glared at her wife.

"You're late," Rachel stated. "Quinn, you know I worry when you and Beth are out at the park and don't get home till late. You promised you'd be home by six at the latest and its," she glanced her watch for what felt like the millionth time. "Seven thirty!"

Quinn only smiled, walked to her wife and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist. Ducking her head she captured Rachel's lips in a passion filled kiss and sighed blissfully into the girls mouth.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. Rachel groaned as Quinn pulled away, answering the door.

"Where's Beth?" Quinn was brushed aside as the Latina she had grown to love as a friend stormed into the house, Brittany followed happily behind, stopping only give Quinn a peck on the cheek.

"She's asleep in her room Santana," Rachel informed the girl she could now happily call her best friend. Santana smiled as she made her way into the little girls room, leaving Quinn, Rachel and her own wife alone in the living room.

Rachel smiled brightly at Brittany, placing her hand on the blondes growing stomach.

"Are you excited Brit?" Quinn asked, her eyes sparkling happily. Brittany giggled, rubbing her belly and nodding.

"I think Santana is more excited than I am," she joked. The Latina had been over the moon when Brittany came home from the doctor with the good news that she was in fact pregnant. She was five months along and her wife had been telling anyone who would listen.

Santana emerged from Beth's room with a very much awake Beth.

"Momma!" the little girl shrieked, pulling away from Santana. Rachel beamed and held out her arms for the blonde little girl.

"Momma! I got to the park with mommy!" Rachel nodded smile only growing larger, as she hugged her daughter to her chest tightly.

"Auntie Tana and Auntie Brit are going to watch you tonight while Momma and Mommy go out, okay baby girl?" Quinn more informed than questioned. Beth clapped her hands excitedly. She loved her Aunties, why wouldn't she be happy?

Quinn and Rachel had decided to have a baby when Quinn turned thirty. The blonde stressed herself out, thinking her wife only agreed to having a child because Quinn was getting older. She had stressed out so much that she finally broke down and told Rachel that she didn't have to be with her.

Rachel was more than confused that night. Months before they had been happily talking about having a baby together and now her wife was curled up on their bed telling Rachel that she could leave the blonde. It took three hours for Rachel to calm Quinn down and explain to the blonde that Rachel wouldn't ever leave and she wanted nothing more than to start a family with her and only her.

They had found a donor who looked strikingly similar to Rachel and had a great singing voice. Quinn got pregnant after only the first try and the two were beside themselves with excitement. That same year, Santana and Brittany tied the knot and moved to New York to be closer to Rachel and Quinn and the coming baby.

"We're going to dinner and then to a Broadway show," Rachel informed the couple next to her. "We shouldn't be home too late but, you never know."

"Go then!" Santana demanded, pushing the older blonde to the door.

Brittany giggled at her wifes antics, Rachel kissed Beth on the cheek, "Don't stay up too late okay Beth? And don't drive your Aunties crazy, alright?"

Beth arched her brow at her momma, Quinn snickered from behind her wife as Santana burst into laughter.

Rachel didn't think she would ever get over how much Beth looked like Quinn.

Quinn didn't think she would ever get over how much Beth acted like Rachel.

"Right, well." Rachel stood and made her way to the door, grasping her wifes hand and smiling as she felt her wife's wedding ring. "We're off then!

Santana all but shoved them out the door. She didn't get to baby sit Beth very often so she jumped at every chance she got, she loved that little girl more then she thought she would ever love anything that wasn't Brittany or her own child.

Rachel and Quinn stood outside their apartment door, listening to the muffled sounds of their daughters laughter and Santana and Brittany's voices. They had left Beth with the two girls on more than one occasion but it never stopped the moment of hesitation.

Quinn recovered first, glancing down at her wife and falling even more in than she already was.

"Let's celebrate," Quinn stated, slowly rising her fist into the air. Rachel stared up at her wife and laughed.

"I swear," the diva laughed out. "You are never going to let that die!"

Quinn beamed and shook her head, "Nope! Besides the fact that this is our sixth year together as a married couple, we have a four year old who adores the ground you walk on,"

"She adores the ground you walk on too Quinn," Rachel interrupted, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist as the made their way down the hall of their apartment building.

Quinn pretended not to hear her wife as she barreled on with her little speech. "We have amazing friends that love us, my mom thinks you are simply amazing, your dads and I get along really well and," she paused as the walked out of their building and made their way towards Broadway.

"You're a star." Rachel gazed up at her wife, not really caring her name was on the marquee they were walking by. She had seen it there for the past year and the excitement of it had dulled down a bit, the show was having its last performance next week and it both saddened Rachel and gave her relief. She had been on Broadway for the past three years and was being offered a movie contract for paramount.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel paused in their walk to the restaurant, they didn't live very far from Broadway so it wasn't a long walk. Quinn stopped and searched Rachel's face. Rachel smiled, slowly dropping her arms from around her wife and placing a hand on her stomach.

Quinn glanced down Rachel's hand, before her eyes widened. "Are you.." Rachel had tears welling in her eyes as she nodded. Quinn waited half a beat before she cheering loudly and hugging Rachel tightly, kissing her over and over again. "You're pregnant Rach!" Quinn gushed, fellow New Yorkers hurried around them, unaware of the amazing moment happening between the two.

"We're pregnant baby," Rachel corrected, squeezing her wife.

Quinn pulled away sharply, with a worry etched across her face. "We're gonna need a bigger apartment" the blonde commented, running her hand through her hair that had grown past her shoulders.

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn quickly before tugging her down the sidewalk. "We can worry about that later baby. Right now," Rachel paused and smirked as she raised her fist into the air. "Let's celebrate!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel into a deep kiss.

_We really need a bigger apartment... _Both of them thought as New York continued to bustle around them, blissfully unaware of the two woman kissing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk.

* * *

**You guys have been amazing during this whole process. This was my first story to write and I NEVER expecting to get such amazing readers! Which is why I am going to write a sequel! **

**I will be writing a one shot before the sequel though, but don't worry! It won't be too far away! I really hope you liked the way this ended! And thank you again! **


End file.
